Tales of A College Dropout!
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: Under his uncles instruction, Joshua Ryan is assigned a job on the island of Isla Nublar. Once there he is to work with Owen Grady, Henry Wu, and Ms. Dearing, though they are not privy to his assignment. Follows the Cannon!Story vaguely and loosely- think more violence, more blood, and a lot more sexual content... OCxRaptors, Owen/Clair/Raptors, Henry Wu/his Job XD please! R&R
1. How Fucked are we talking here?

Um... My name is Joshua, or just Josh for short.. And this is my story of how I was shipped off to Jurassic World for a probationary period under my uncles watchful eye... Simon Masrani... Yeah, that's right, the guy that owns the new Theme Park, Jurassic World, and the very same place I'm being shipped off to.

To let you all know, none of this was my idea, my uncle thought that I would have a great time there, but not as a park goer... No, he had the great idea of having me help train a few of the dinosaurs there. Like that's even a good idea to start with!

But before we get any farther, let me tell you a bit about myself- besides my name that is.

I am Joshua Ryan, son of David Ryan and Lilith Ryan. Simon is my Mom's Brother. I myself am the eldest of three brothers, but only by three years, ironically, and am the only one old enough to be going to college as of right now... But that will change in about a year or so.

I've been across the globe too, unlike my parents and brothers. My uncle loves to lavish me with gifts, anything from toys when I was younger, to exploration trips since I was sixteen... Which was about six years ago.

Ever since my first trip with my uncle, where a few hairy situations left us out in the wild, and I had to fight off a 300 pound lion that decided it wanted to eat my injured Uncle for dinner, I have had this drive to... I don't know really... Befriend? Maybe? Nature... Not what most 22 year old's want to do at my age, but after you see what the world has to offer, things like money and wealth kind of become inadequate.

Ever since then, the incident with the Lion, I've been taking every chance I could to help raise wildlife, even domestic animals as well. I can say this though... None of its been easy... I've pry had almost every sort of claw, fang, and proboscis shoved into my body at one time or another... I was even bitten by a Komodo dragon once... Lost my foot to the fucker too. Little bastard died afterward though- they don't like it when you shove a five inch knife into their skull, kinda kills them.

But as I said previously, at least I think I did... anyway! I've been around the world, and some of that has been spent being around large, dangerous animals. Like the Bangle Tiger, the Gray wolf, Timber wolf, A Lion Pride or two, and a small cheetah pride on once special occasion. And that's just to name the more... outrageous events in my life thus far.

The whole thing with the Komodo... that was when I was on a safari on the Indonesian islands that lay off their Southern coast. We were looking for a small reptile called a Skink. They're little lizards that have the innate ability to regrow their limbs after they have been either ripped off, bitten off, or just plain lost to some unfortunate accident.

On our way to one of the known locations of where they spawn, My uncle and I fall down the side of the path we were on. Right into a nesting pair of Komodo Dragons, I was able to push my uncle away form them in time, but one of the little bastards bit my boot clad foot and tore it off, lacerating my foot in several places.

I bet you can imagine what happened from there; amputation, two Komodo's dead, and my uncle with a guilt streak a league wide. We take the eggs they had laid with us though, seeing as we could give them to a Zoo or something for safe keeping. And we did find that lizard, on our next trip anyway.

But now, seeing as I've pry bored you with all my nonsense about my personal life, I'll get on with my story of how things went down. So, with my police baton on my hip and combat knifes in my boots, I will lead you through the drastically crazy time I had on my trip to Jurassic Park... And how even a well oiled machine can blow to bits if you just press the right combination of buttons.

* * *

Walking up to my uncle, I shot him a grin and quickly embraced him.

"It's been too long Uncle Sims," I muttered, His arms already flying around me and strengthening the embrace.

"It's only been a couple months Josh, no need to get all emotional on me!" He chuckled. Grabbing me by the shoulders, we pulled away from each other. His eyes burrowed into my own as he tried to smile his best at me, granted he failed miserably. He was still torn up over the fact that he was the reason I was without a real foot anymore, granted I never let him dwell on the past whenever I'm around.

"Maybe so, but it feels like ages to me old man," I snickered, the look that was on his face was priceless.

"Cheeky little shit, just how I remember you!" He laughed, rapping his knuckles across my head in a show of affection. ' _Just how I remember the old goat_ ' I thought, cringing slightly under the onslaught.

"Alright, we don't need my hair in a tizzy before I get on the boat do we?" I asked, trying to get out from under his hands.

"Wheres the fun in that!" He laughed, failing entirely to even notice my glare.

"I'ma hurt you..." I stated flatly, my eyes zeroing in on his chest as I gripped his shirt and tossed the full grown man over my shoulder like a rag doll.

"NOT FAIR!" He cried, landing on his face and chest before me. ' _T_ _hat's what ya get ya annoying bastard..._ ' I mentally growled, while I outwardly laughed at his condition. I then saw Gerald off to the side, his straight faced facade almost breaking at my and my uncles antics. "Nice seeing ya again Gerald," I greet the older man, his balding head reflecting the light of the mid-afternoon sun like a mirror. "Uncle treating you alright?"

"As well as can be with how much I have to watch him..." Gerald grimaced, "And he's back up," he points out, much to my amusement.

"Un-" I don't get far when a heel lands in my face, planting me backwards into the soft dirt. ' _Clever... But two can play at this game Uncle..._ _'_ I thought to myself confidently, though in hindsight, it was a bad idea to try and get even anyway...

Bouncing back up to my feet, I shout, "You're on!" Only for my timely shout to be filled again with dirt... Though this time it was just thrown at me... ' _Fucker...?_ ' I thought to myself disbelievingly.

"Sirs," Gerald cut in, stopping our mock fight. "It would seem we are now behind schedule, we must depart for the boat now... Unless Mr. Masrani would prefer sending his Nephew on the Jet?"

"No, I don't trust the Jet with the storm coming up... Its safer on the boat," Uncle said, cutting off all course of argument. Granted I agreed with him on that one, the boat would be safer than the plane in that thunderstorm.

"Alright, lets get going, But I'm going to finish this later Uncle... Remember that," I chided him, punching him in the shoulder lightly as I walked past. He laughed and shook his head as he got in the back of the Limo with me. Gerald closed the door for us and got in, driving us off towards the Port.

"Alright," my uncle started, grabbing my attention. "Did you read that pamphlet I sent you?" He asked, his eyes serious as he looks me over. ' _Pamphlet, what pamphlet?_ ' I think, shaking my head.

"No, I never even knew I GOT a pamphlet..." I informed him, he groaned in response.

"Ugh... You father... He must have searched the mail or something... You remember how he was against this from the beginning..." Simon whipped at his face with a his hand, trying to keep his calm.

"Well, just send another to the room, or where ever it is, I'll be staying at on the island... I'll just read it there and get up to speed," I tell him, trying to ease his worry.

"Ugh, fine, I can do that... And it might actually be better, seeing as you can actually ask some of the people there questions about things in the papers," Simon relented, his unease fading away as he looked back at me. "For now, I'll try and get you up to par on who you'll be answering to on the Island," He tells me, eyes locked onto mine.

"Alright, lay it on my _Boss-Man_ ," I tell him cheekily, getting a bit of a laugh out of his stony character.

"Alright," he starts, pulling out a small sheaf of papers. "Your immediate Superior is a Woman named Claira Dearing, she's my SM, or Site Manager, she keeps everything in order and makes sure no one fucks us over too badly," He takes out the next paper, flipping it around so I can see. "The next person on that list of people you answer to is Henry Wu, our top Geneticist... He's a man of many talents, but being personable isn't exactly one of them. He works more closely with In-Gen than I would personally like, but he's a good man. He answers to me, so Either of them can get a message to me if you need anything important, alright Josh?"

"Gotcha, and the last one?" I point towards the last paper, a dark tan instead of the cream that the others were printed on.

"Ah, that's your partner. He's going to be doing pretty much the same thing you are, but he's already been working with a group for most of the past couple years, a pack of Raptors if I remember correctly," I blinked owlishly at my uncle at hearing that, seeing as the first thing to come to mind was Velociraptors... I was a little skeptical. "And yes, I do mean Velociraptors, and not the birds. He's raised his brood from eggs, and they have earned the affectionate name- The squad... How or why this happened I don't know, nor do I care, it's his business as to what he names them," He laughed slightly, breaking me from my own stupor.

"Wow... Never thought that could happen..." I mumbled, scratching my stubble covered chin in the process.

"Also, as part of your stay there, I want you to keep an eye on the In-Gen personnel... I don't trust'em... They're the reason both of the last Parks went about and got all screwy... I don't want anything like that happening here... Too many lives would be at stake if that were to ever happen, Alright Joshy-boy? Can you do this for me?"

"Yeah uncle Sims, I got this, Just make sure my things get through your guards and I won't want for tools while I'm there, alright?"

"Yes, about that... I can't let you take you .45, 9mm, or your .308 with you into the Island, But I can give you a set of replacement weapons upon your arrival," He told me, assuaging my slowly building furry at not being able to take my guns.

"Can I make sure that they meet my standards first? You know what happened the last time someone gave me a gun and we didn't check it..." I iterated, reminding him of the time we went hunting for bear up in the Alaska's... My damned .308 win-mag I was using -that had been rented from a shop- decided that it didn't like the rounds we were using, which were the ones that the damned thing was supposed to shoot, and began ejecting them all over the ground... Eight as a bear lumbered towards us too. That wasn't the best day for us, and is the reason my uncle has a quartet of scars across his stomach.

"That's fine Josh, so long as you actually have some kind of ranged defense, I really don't care- and if our weapons don't meet your standards, then I will have yours shipped in on the next boat," And yes, my uncle was cool like that. If shit didn't work, he would go with the shit that did. And like he, and many other people I know, would say ' _If it ain't broke, don't fix it!_ '. Words to live by Ladies and Gents... Words to live by...

"OH! As I was saying about your Partner, His names Owen, Owen Grady, he's going to be on the same boat as you. He just came back form a vacation to see his niece and sister. So you might run into him," Sims concluded our little talk with a heartfelt hug, tears pricking at our eyes as we laughed about it all.

"My boy, you've grown so much... It'll be a wonder if you don't out pace us all with what you've done," Simon Masrani... Man of many words, but genuine and heart felt were his only mindsets. "Now remember my boy, and I know I've told you this many times- _Respect is earned... Not given, or demanded, to earn Respect is to have the trust of another, beyond ones self,_ \- Take care Joshua, and don't let them beat you down, be strong!" He embraced me again, tears finally breaking from our eyes as we embraced for the last time before arriving at the docks.

I quickly got out and retrieved my things form the trunk. Turning around, I was engulfed in familiar embrace, suited arms wrapped around me and held me fore a moment before releasing me.

"It's alright Gerald, I'll come back, It's not like this is the last time we'll ever see each other, right?" I asked him kindly as I patted the giant mans arm, he stood roughly six foot six... It was a miracle in and of itself that he was able to fit inside the Limo he drove around for my uncle.

"I know Mr. Ryan... It's just... You're like the brother I never had, and it's been such a pleasure having been able to watch you grow into the fine young man before me... I know your Father is as proud of you as me and your uncle are... I just wish he would look past everything else and see his son for what he is..." Gerald smiled softly before giving me a crisp salute, which I, in turn, reciprocated.

"It's been an honor Sergeant Gerald, may Gods Grace smile upon you," I said in way of parting, getting a smile out of the stoic man, granted he was being rather emotional at the moment anyway.

"And may Gods Grace smile upon you as well..." With that being said, we both went back at ease and parted ways.

' _I_ _'ll miss them... All of them... But this isn't goodbye, this is just a new beginning... Just like Uncle Grant would always say..._ _ **All bad ending**_ _ **s**_ _ **are just the beginning**_ _ **s**_ _ **of something great...**_ _I just hope he wasn't wrong._ '

* * *

AS the large cruise liner, _Mariana's Triumph,_ made way across the ocean, I was busy making my rounds of the large ship, scoping out all the dinners, bars, and other exciting places to go visit while I was one my three day trip... Granted It was short, things could still happen in that time.

Like now...

"Sorry!" A man's voice said, my world having plunged into momentary darkness as I lay on the floor, whoever I had bumped into laying on top of me.

"'s alright... Just smushed" I mumbled form underneath the persons body, my chest was constricted and my mouth covered, so it pry didn't even sound like anything I was trying to say...

"SORRY!" A feminine voice cried from atop me. The body then scrambled up and off, finally giving me room to breath after having the air almost knocked completely out of me.

"Come'ere boy," A mans voice called. It was then that a hand wrapped around the scruff of my shirt and jacket, pulling me to my feet. "Can't have guys like you getting killed when we haven't even seen the island yet, can we?" The voice continued, it was warm and reminded me of what my father used to sound like when I was younger... Or of when my Uncle would talk about his work, or the times we spent together.

"Thanks... And sorry 'bout dat..." I chocked out, trying to catch my breath again.

"'s alright Kiddo, no worries, the two of us just weren't watching where we were going, and well..." The voice trailed off.

"It's okay, I understand," I coughed, finally getting a look at my new friend. I blinked a few times until I realized who it was. "Owen Grady?" I asked, surprised.

"Um, yeah... How'd you know my name?" He asked, looking at me closer to see if he knew me from anywhere.

"I'm your new partner in crime, the second handler that our head honcho decided he wanted to call in- Names Joshua Ryan, but you can just call me Josh... Everyone else seems to," I smirked, offering my hand in greeting.

"Oh, well, Nice to meetcha Josh, I didn't know we were getting a new trai- sorry _handler_ for the island..." Owen questioned, his brow brought up in confusion as we ended our shake.

"Eh, Simon can be sporadic sometimes... He really likes to give anyone he knows the best he can... Though sometimes it can get messy before the end," I chuckled, confusing my new friend slightly.

"Do you know Mr. Masrani kid?" Owen asked incredulously, his face looking the better part of shocked as he and the woman beside him stared.

"Um, kinda, I guess, He's my Uncle, but don't let that put you off, I'm here for a reason, and it ain't to goof off," I laughed, getting the other two t come around some.

"Um, m-Mr. Ryan... I'm sorry for ear-"

"Like I said, no worries, it was a mutual accident, and I pry should have stepped further away from the wall than I was... So I think I'm more at fault than either of you, But if you wouldn't mind- Care to join me for dinner?" I asked both of them, which only got me a ' _deer in head lights_ ' moment instead of an answer.

"Um, sure... We were just looking for a place ourselves..." Owen chuckled out nervously.

"Alright, I'll pay, least I can do for spoiling your night... Now, to find a place to eat..." I mumbled out, rubbing my head slightly as I looked around for a ship map.

* * *

"So then, I yell at him, ' _Don't just look at the damn thing! Shot it!_ ' and then he blew the three next to it apart and watched as a large limb from the sucker squished the damned Gator under it... Kind of anti-climactic if you ask me," I laugh, my two dinner mates joining in long before I did, having heard the story about how I was saved from a gator by my high off his ass uncle with a fifty cal. And a tre branch the size of my chest... It was a weird day.

"l-let m-me get this strai-ahah-ght... Y-you uncle... The guy that owns this place... Was _high?!_ Shooting a .50cal... and aiming for a Gator _how big?!_ " Owen laughed, his chest rising and falling so fast it looked like he might have a heart attack.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" I shouted, almost falling out of my chair with laughter.

"B-but, HOW!" Ms. Zara, the woman I had ran into earlier, almost shouted while laughing.

"Pure, unadulterated, luck, Ms. Zara... And the fact that he's just crazy really just helped his aim instead of hindering it... Crazy bast-haha-ard!" I laughed, trying to contain my giggles as I remembered the rest of the story.

"S-so Owen, you got any stories for us?" I asked, smiling dangerously as I twirled my stake knife between my fingers like it was a coin, something that set my new friends on edge.

"Well, there was this one time," he began, a wide smile reaching on to his face. "My Co, a big guy like me, was walking down the corridors of the Navy cruiser we were stationed on. Now, this guy was an ass, like major asshole here... He loved the regulations so much he actually put in a petition to marry the damned things I heard, BUT, as I was saying. So, numnuts is walking down the corridor along the ships spine, its the longest stretch of uninterrupted walkway on the ship."

"And, what happened?" I asked, feeling rather excited.

"H-he walked by the ca-cafateria.. and slipped on a damn Banana! The oldest trick in the book! He went sailing! Literally!" Owen shouted, using hand gestures to insure we understood. "He slid through the door, tripped on the first table, slid across the second after landing on it, and then landed head first into an awaiting trashcan filled with the previous days tossed out food!" He howled with laughter, even Zara joined in as I began busting a gut over it all.

"Th-then the p-pour bastardh-he-he gets up... Garbage can still on his head... and walks out, like it never happened!" Owen Finishes off, a grand tail I must say.

"Oh gosh, that must have hurt his pride!"

"NO SHIT! The man was stricter than a boa after that for the next year!" Owen barked out, trying to sound menacing, but failing miserably as his laughter spilled over.

" **Alert: curfew is in effect, all Passengers must report back to their rooms within the next half hour, we are approaching the storm, and Curfew will be lifted once we have reached the other side, or the island, which ever comes first. Food and drink will be delivered to each room as we sail on, all hands report for duty,** " The intercom exploded, almost deafening those of us sitting under the speakers.

"Well there goes our fun..." I muttered disdainfully, crossing my arms in front of my chest in annoyance.

"Well, it was god while it lasted, right Josh?" Zara asked, her kind voice preempting any mood swing I might have had.

"True, very true, I guess I'll see you two later?"

"Yeah, our rooms are on E deck, right next to the emergency exit," Owen said, his mind not really in the here and now.

"Yeah, our rooms connect to each other. Though we haven't used that hall way yet, we just meet outside and go about our business," Zara explained, as if there was any need to explain at all.

"Whoa, no need to tell me your whole life's story Zara, I believe ya," I chuckle, holding up my hands in a mock show of defeat, which did get a giggle out of her and some slightly crimson cheeks.

"Where are you situated Joshua?" Owen quipped. Centering my thoughts back on him, I answered.

"I'm on E deck too, and it sounds like I'm opposite from you two. My room sits right across from the exit, where as you two sit next to it... But we might be able to play a card game or two if we sneak into my cabin," I wink at the two of them, getting a laugh out of it.

' _I'm a cheeky bastard ain't I?_ ' I muse, almost chuckling at my own thoughts.


	2. Time to meet the The Brain!

Three days had past since we had entered the storm, and Owen, Zara, and I had become fast friends within the confines of our rooms. Talking about our adventures around the world, though they had a few rough times believing all I had done, we still got on well. We past the time by playing card games and browsing through the ships movie selection, watching documentaries on some reptiles and birds that closely resembled many of the animals Owen and I would be working with- or in his case worked with.

Zara told us about her job under Ms. Claire... And how demanding the woman could be. Though when I told her I'd have a talk with Ms. Dearing, she almost begged me not to. She spouted some crap about her boss making her life a living hell if I did say anything, and I was inclined to believe her after some of the stories she told me.

Owen on the other hand regaled us with some of his time in the service, which I applauded him for. He told us about his three year term training bomb dogs, which was interesting in and of itself, and also about how he had been issued a dog once, one with PTSD( **Post Traumatic Stress Disorder** ) and was ordered to try and fix the dog, though not in so few words.

Long story short, he did... Though the dog was later put down when no other man could get it to react the same as it did with Owen. It wasn't much of a surprise really...

But now, after three days of being cooped up in our rooms, kinda, we were to make land fall.

"Can't wait to get off this boat can't ya?" I asked Owen as he fidgeted from foot to foot swaying back and forth.

"After being on boats for so long... Yeah, I get a little stir crazy on them after while," Owen smiled shakily.

"We will be fine Owen, just don't trip," Zara jabbed, getting laugh out of us.

"No kidding," I chuckled.

"Yeah, don't need to be you do I?" He jabbed right back at me, bringing up how I had met the two of them.

"Yeah, at least I had something soft to land on me," I smirked, getting a soured expression out of him and an embarrassed look from Zara.

"Not funny Josh," She quietly snapped. Seconds later we broke out laughing, not really believing how fast we had become friends.

"Well, first day, and I already got people to look after," I quip.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Owen and Zara both yelled, smiling all the while as they smacked me a bit for my jab.

With a clang the boat came to a complete stop, having been hooked by the newer docks boarding rig. They were large mechanical grasps that helped stabilize the large cruise ships when they came to the park ( _ **I had heard about these from Simon when he was talking about how to operate the docks in bad weather**_ ) they acted like anchors that kept the ship from slipping from the dock in case of rough seas.

And right now, we were just about to disembark.

"Ready to see your Raptors for the first time in weeks Owen?" I asked, feeling rather curious in fact.

"Yeah, I just hope they haven't forgotten me by now... This is the longest I've been away..." He chokes out, looking a little pale at the thought.

"You'll be fine man, just take some riot gear in with ya for some added protection!" I laugh, slapping him over the shoulder as I saw the look of pure terror on his face.

"THEY'ED EAT ME!" He shouted indignantly, his face having lost all color by then.

"More fun for us then, right Zara?" I laugh, getting a giggle out of the British girl.

"Yes, quite so," she says with barely restrained giggles.

"Traitor..." Owen muttered, pouting at out lackadaisical response to his imminent demise.

"Eh, I'll come with ya, ya know, make sure you don't get ate and all that jazz," I chuckle, trying to stop the laughing as the ramps lower to let us off. ' _Gotta love first class!_ ' I muse seeing as we are the first ones off.

"That... Doesn't sound so bad," Owen remarked, smiling slightly at the thought.

"Be my pleasure man, just let me check in with Ms. Dearing and get my housing checked out and we can go say high to your Raptors," I tell him, shouldering my duffel bag.

"That's fine with me."

"I'll show you the way to her Office Josh, I remember she had a few things scheduled for today before I left, the wonders of secretarial work..." She grumbles out in mock joy, getting snickers out of the two of us.

Once the ramps were down, and we were now drenched enough to pass for wash rags, we were able to leave. We quickly ran down the ramps, making sure not to trip over our own feet as we raced towards the over hangs of the docks visitor center. Zara and Owen were ahead of me, thanks to a little shit with blond as fuck hair cutting me off, and were able to make it to the doors first. Owen swung the doors open and quickly ushered Zara inside, though he stood their long enough to let me and the little shit through, much to my chagrin of course.

"Come on, there should be a mono-rail car waiting for us over here!" Owen yelled as more people flooded into the dry space.

So, running as fast as we could, we got inside the ten person Mono-Rail and buckled in, just dropping our bags anywhere we thought was good enough- that ended up being all over the rest of the seats so no one else would want to get on.

"Nice," I chimed in as I eyed our handy work with the luggage.

"Yeah, I saw that little kid try to get on when we started throwing our bags up there," Owen loudly stated, leaning back in the lead chair, "I saw him almost trip you coming down the ramps, and he almost got your ass hurt when he tried shoving past you at the door. Had to yank on his collar to get him to stop."

"Thanks..." I smiled and sighed heavily, flashing him a thumbs up.

"Yes, he wasn't the most behaved child I've seen come through the Visitor gates... Though he isn't the worst..." Zara chimed in, both of us just eyed her and shook our heads in bewilderment as we all just fell into a comfortable silence.

Minutes later, we saw the gates to Jurassic World open up before us, and the largest damned Park I'd ever seen was laid out before me. ' _Damn Simon... How long have you been working on this?_ ' I think to myself as I eye the massive resorts and walls that make up the majority of the inland areas. As we came closer to a far off intersection, Zara moved up and pressed a few buttons on the side panel of the car, which let an even more complex screen and keyboard flip out next to it. She then began typing on the screen furiously, only to be rewarded with a small screen that I couldn't read.

"Well, we'll be heading to Masrani tower... Ms. Dearing will be meeting us at the MR dock on the west side, so try and look _somewhat_ presentable," she mock chastised us, which only7 made us all laugh as we looked each other over. We all looked like the human version of a wet dog...

"I don't think even the Pope could be presentable in this kind of situation," Owen remarked with mirth as Zara and I chuckled at his observation.

"No, he'd just say it was the will of god or something," Zara chuckled, each of us too tired to really care.

Suddenly, our car his the intersection and began to speed up, picking up enough speed to throw us into our seats and almost send the car careening off the tracks when we hit the turns.

"WHO EVER DECIDED TO DO THIS IS A DEAD MAN!" Zara shouted through clenched teeth. "I HATE ROLLER COASTERS!" She growled as she tried to keep in her seat.

"NOTE TO SELF, BEAT SOME ASS WHEN OVER!" I yelled as well, not liking the terrifying speed we were going now.

With only seconds to spare, the car slowed to an almost crawl... just as it entered the MR station... Much to our collective annoyances. ' _Death and destruction shalt rain upon thee that hast passed unto us this horrid experience!_ '

"Is it over?" Owen Asked a he rolled out of his seat, looking a little green in the face and shaky.

"Yes... But I think I left something back at the station..."

"What would that be?" He asked, looking at me with slightly glazed eyes.

"My stomach... And my spine for that matter... Though it might be stuck in the seat..." I drawled as I crawled across the floor.

"Ten points to the one that finds and kills the one that did this..." Zara mumbled out, having literally slid out of her seat and onto the floor.

"I'll pay a hundred Dollars for his head... Any takers?" I asked, crawling towards her. I laid a hand on her shoulder and got a grunt out of her, she was fine.

"Greet- What in the world happened to you three?!" A feminine voice broke our comatose positions and drew our attentions towards the doors, that now were open. There stood a tall woman in all white with a shock of red hair on her head cut in a bob. Her blue eyes radiated concern and care for each of us as she quickly got on and knelt next to Owen.

She put a hand on his shoulder to try and get his full attention, but it only made him smile weakly and loll his head to the side at her.

"How did you all end up like this?!" She asked fearfully.

"So-some jackass in the tower turned the speed up... I thin we hit 260 MPH before we got here..." I mumbled out, crawling over towards my bag for a bottle of water.

"Who would have authorized that!?" She yelled, her face turning an angry red as she stood up, miraculously pulling Owen to his feet as well.

"Don't know... Don't care... He will perish..." The three of us spoke in turn, Zara, Owen, and then me. Freaking our angel in white out a bit by our declaration.

"Well, lets get you three to a proper seat... Mr. Ryan I presume?" She asked, looking down at me.

"Yep..." I flashed her a thumbs up.

"Um, if you could; would you please help miss young here to her feet and follow us, I'll take you all to a suitable place to gather your whits."

"Sure, just...Just let me try and stand first," I moaned, grabbing my gut as the nausea from the sudden speed boost and almost instant stop rushed over me. I had to keep my hand over my mouth as a the urge to puke washed over me, turning my cheeks an unseemly color of green- that knowledge was the courtesy of Ms. Zara... She had taken extreme notice, seeing as I would have puked on her instead of the floor.

Getting up, finally, I was a bit woozy but I stood firm. I was then able to haul the disoriented Zara Young to her feet and begin the short journey towards the chairs. Tripping over our feet, and almost spilling ourselves all over the place once again, we made it... And both Zara, Owen, and myself huddled around the only garbage can and deposited the days breakfast inside.

"I am so sorry for what happened to you three... I will check the security feed and see who had access to your Tram Car," Ms. Dearing stated fervently as she tried to hold in her own meal at hearing us be relieved or our own.

"'s alright Ms. Dearing... Shit happens... And I think I know who did it... Cheeky bastard!" I shouted, falling back from the can in exasperation. "I'm going to strangle him..."

"Who would that be Mr. Ryan?" Claire Dearing asked with slight interest.

"My Uncle... He's the only one that would have that kind of access to any part of the island... And also the only one I know that would get a kick out of messing with me... Or any friends I made..." I burped, sending foul smelling fumes into the air thanks to my puke-age episode.

"You... Are his?" Claire asked disbelievingly.

"Yep..." I got up shakily and walked back towards our car, determined to grab our bags from the metal death trap before my uncle did anymore damage. I went over and picked up Zara's bags first, slinging her purse and carry on over my shoulder s as I dragged the trundle behind me, filled with her other bag. I then looped Owens bag over my other shoulder and tossed his duffel bag on the trundle. Lastly, I grabbed my own... Just tossing them on with everyone elses and walking out... Or at least I would have if the damned door hadn't shut on my foot as I was walking out.

Looking down, I saw that it was my prosthetic foot, and that it was held pretty snug between the two siding doors.

"Um... Help?" I asked calmly, not seeing any danger... until the Car started moving. "Alright, FUCKING HELP ME YOU BASTARDS!"

THAT got their attention. Owen, Zara, and Claire came running over, each pulling the bags off so they could grab onto me.

"His foots stuck!" Zara pointed out as they all pulled, the car picking up a bit of speed as time went on, I was having to hop on my left foot to keep from falling over from the sideways speed. Everyone else just had to make sure they didn't run into the platforms I-beams- the ones holding it up...

"JUST PULL ME OUT! DON'T WORRY ABOU THE FOOT!" I yelled, which made them even more confused as they tried to pull me away. "HURRY! THE PLATFORMS ENDING!" I shouted, pointing out the up coming end of the concrete platform.

Suddenly, as we got within fifty feet of it, I remembered that I could release my foot. So, reaching into my pants, and getting a disgusted look from Claire, I hit the instant release for my prosthetic... and then promptly fell with everyone else as the care took off with my foot and a chunk of my pant leg.

Now...Now I was laying on top of Zara, Owen, and Claire... all of whom were staring at the car with the foot jutting out the side.

"I'm a kill me a bitch.." I muttered from atop them all.

"How?" was their only question as I rolled off of Zara and landed on my ass, letting them all get up on their own. Zara quickly jumped to her feet, sopping wet dress and all, and quickly moved to my side, checking my stub of a leg.

"Are you bleeding anywhere?!" she cried, pulling up my pant leg, though what she saw made her look at me in confusion, just like Owen and Claire were doing. "Wh-wheres the torn skin, the bone... Why aren't you screaming... What happened?" She asked, he confusion shared with the other two.

"Sorry 'bout that... I lost it a few years ago, helping Simon find a freaking Skink... Slipped down the side of a path and ended up in the middle of a mating pair of Komodo Dragons... They took offense to my foot, so they bit me, then we killed them... and then that was that. Lost my foot, got a replacement, and now we're here... Alrighty?" I asked, not feeling up to telling them the whole thing.

"Um, yeah..." Owen asked, still slightly wide eyed. He had been through the Navy and hadn't seen any of his friends leave without any of their limbs... But here was a kid younger than him talking so casually about a missing foot/shin/thing... And dismissing it like it was nothing.

"Can you stand like that?" Claire asked, her brow wrinkled up in concern.

"Yeah, it'll suck, but I can walk, thankfully they were able to bond the bones together so I don't have an open break," I smirked, getting pulled to my feet with Zara's help. "Thanks Zara."

"You're welcome..." she murmured, staying close to make sure I didn't fall over.

"Alright, lets get moving!" I declared, scooping up mine and Zara's bags and tossing Owens onto the trundle. They just looked at me like I had three heads though. ' _never seen a man carry shit while missing a foot?_ ' I mentally scolded them, though I smirked when they just followed along, not wanting to argue with the gimp.

* * *

 **=After the meeting with Claire=**

Josh and company found out that the whole situation with the Monorail was all because of the storm out side. They had found that the controls for almost all the island had been thrown out of whack after a lightning strike had hit the building. This had caused no short of problems for the attractions and other bits of machinery that had run off the same circuit of power, though thankfully the predator attractions each ran off a different circuit.

After the whole incident had been figured out, Josh and the rest were given a sort of Vacation spread for their almost fatal incident with the Monorail.

 **=Now, Owen and I are making our way through the halls of Masrani Global tower=**

* * *

"Well, I'll just Fashion a boot( _ **Cover for my stump**_ ) out of some scraps somewhere and call it good for now I guess," I answered, Owen looked like he was about to protest when I shot him a look. "Don't think this isn't the first time I've had to make one Owen, I've been around so many deadly animals that it's almost ' _Rule Number 1_ ' when meeting them... I have to lose my foot... Cause they will either take it, chew on it, or pull me along by it... And yes, that did happen... Fucken Tiger Cub decided I would make a great blanket and pulled me into his mothers den... She was too confused to really even care..." I told him, though he just shook his head and laughed.

"Dude... I've been through some shit with my Raptors... But that takes the cake..." He chuckles.

"...Owen... Remind me to sit you down and tell you some of my stories about the Lions... That would blow your socks off..." I stared at him, boring a hole in his forehead as I did.

"Um, alright kiddo, will do."

We had just got finished with talking to Claire, or Ms. Dearing as she liked to remind us, and had gotten me clearance to go to the Raptor paddock the next time the weather cleared. For now though I was to report to Dr. Wu and find out what Dinosaur I was going to be raising first.

"So what exactly did you and Claire talk about man? Anything interesting?" my new friend asked, still not done with me, which I was thankful for.

"She told me to go meet up Wu," I sighed, rubbing a hand down my face as we walked. "HE apparently has some kind of paperwork he needs me to sign and some other things to go over with him... But oh well."

"Sounds fun, need me there?" He asked with a curious look.

"Naw, should be just the normal shit, ' _We need you soul sir, it will make the whole process of selling it to the devil all the much eas_ _i_ _er if you don't have to do it yourself!_ ' ya know, that kind of shit," I tell him, getting a belly laugh out of him.

"Oh god, if Claire heard you, she'd be livid!" He laughs, holding his gut as he leans against the wall. "But damn if that wasn't what it felt like when I had to go talk to that guy! But it was hard to get mad at him, bastard is impeccably nice and well mannered! He could almost tell you to go Fuck 'urself and get away with it!" He laughed.

' _If only you knew how crazy my uncle was... then you would think_ _Wu was a saint!_ ' I laughed internally, thinking about how manipulative my uncle could be, while being the nicest guy in the room- Think of Mr. Rogers and about three different politicians combined... and then add in a bit of Chuck Norris Level Charisma... and you have my uncle... Put him in a room of highly antagonistic business CEO's unwilling to endorse a trillion dollar money maker... And he will come out of there being their best friend and will somehow be endorsed by all said companies within... and many of their constituents.

"I do know one thing though..." I said as we rounded another corner, dodging around a group of crazed looking scientists.

"What's that?"

"I don't like Scientists..." I scowled at the retreating white coats, a bit of resentment bubbling up in my gut as some little instinct in me pushed, lethargically, towards tearing them apart. Owen turned with me and eyed the cowardly scientists, his brow furrowing in distrust and a bit of anger, his loathing.

"I know the feeling man... Slimy bunch of rats and snakes is what they are..." He sighed heavily. With a rub of his stubble he turned back around, turning me with him as we continued on down the corridor.

"Hey, I have to go down to the lab's... Wanna go with?" I asked, not wanting to be stuck with the blood suckers in white.

"Sure, everyone that goes in that place for the first time needs some backup," He laughed, slapping a hand on my shoulder as he did.

"Ah, Mr. Grady, Mr. Ryan, what a pleasure..." A man of Asian descent with wavy black hair walked over, his long white lab coat fluttering slightly against his legs. His long strides let him cross the room in just a matter of steps. His hand extended in way of greeting. Owen was the first to even approach the man, greeting him more amicably than the rest of the cowardly men and women in the room.

"Good to see you again Henry, hows that hand of yours?" He asked, jutting his chin slightly at the mans other hand.

"Ah, its fine Owen, just a bit sore," he chuckled, "Nothing that can't be fixed."

"Good, good, didn't want to have to see you in any more pain than usual," Owen chuckled, his laugh turning a bit dark, along with the Doctors.

"Yes, at least Victor isn't going to make any more prompts towards any of my scientists," Henry Wu, master mind of manipulation... and the apparent heavy handed left hook.. Ladies and gents, I give you the head scientist.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Ryan... Your uncle has only sung your high praises," He smiled, warm and clam, as he turned from Owen to myself, extending the same hand. I firmly took it and gave it a firm shake, which got me the same in return.

"Strong grip there Doc... Good, I never liked Scientists that couldn't handle their own work," I quipped with a predatory smile, shining all my teeth at him. He smiled just as wide in return.

"I only breed the hatchlings Mr. Ryan... But they can be quite the handfuls when first out."

Turning away from us, he motioned towards a walled off room. Following him in, Owen closed the door behind us.

"Alright, Mr. Ryan, Or should I just call you Josh?"

"Josh is fine Henry..." I smiled, all mirth and warmth, no bite.

"Very well, Josh... I have been instructed by your Uncle to assign you to Mr. Grady here for the next three weeks... This is only so you can see how the raptors behave. Is that fine with you Mr. Grady?"

"Just fine, though he might want to take a look at some of the other dino's in the park afterwords," Owen shrugged, meeting me eye to eye as he laid out his thoughts on the topic.

"That's fine with me," I smirked at their relief, "But I will need a new prosthetic foot before I go about doing anything more... Damned Monorail took off with my last one."

Henry Wu, geneticist extraordinaire... looked at me like I had completely forgotten what kind of facility I was now sit/ _standing_ in. And if his posture of ' _Are you dense'_ wasn't enough, his look of ' _Really?_ ' was enough to get the message across.

"...Sir, I can regrow that foot for you... Why do you think Mr. Grady here and I are on such interesting terms? I've had to regrow a few bits of his fingers with Gene therapy after some interesting accidents out in the field... Including his arm once," Henry looked almost smug as he waved at the man, who was now waving said arm around to show how much like the other it was.

"That would be great!" I beamed, a gleam in my eyes as I smiled cunningly at the head scientist "... Just don't do anything too crazy with it," I warned him, giving him a knowing smile as I shook his hand. I knew he would do something interesting with whatever genes he decided to use to regrow my foot, I just didn't want to wake up with an extra limb or something. His eyes sparkled with endless imagination as he smirked evilly at me.

"Sir... I think we will get along just fine," He stated as we all got up from our seats, feeling it was time we all got going. I extended my hand and he took it without preamble, shaking it firmly.

"I think you'll be the only one I'll like in white Doc," I winked, causing him to laugh uproariously as he patted me on the shoulder. Walking us out of the lab, he waved off the questioning looks form his staff, each one more incredulous than the last.

"That... Was an interesting talk," Owen muttered, looking at me with interested eyes. His hands were clasped behind his head as we walked back towards the living quarters section of Masrani Global Tower, or MGT for short.

"Yeah, I'll finally get Simon to stop looking at me with haunted eyes..." I muttered, ' _You won't be to blame anymore uncle... Even though I never blamed you to begin with... And who knows what all Henry's going to do, crazy fucker that he is Buahahaha!'_ I cackled internally, a devious smirk sneaking onto my lips.

"Something tells me that I should be afraid..." Owen laughed, seeing my smirk as gave me a sidelong look.

"Just thinking about what I told Wu... Crazy Scientists and their need to improve..." I laughed, deep and loud, freaking out almost everyone in the corridor, sans Owen... A little... Okay, maybe I freaked him out too.

"Dude, you are one creepy guy," Owen stated, his eyes wide and shoulders tense as he looked at me.

"And happy to oblige!" I smiled my shark like grin at him, making him shiver involuntarily. ' _This... Is going to be good!_ '


	3. Time to meet The Vic!

The next day found Owen and myself out on the road, both of us slightly crabby from our restless night. Ms. Dearing had decided that a debriefing was in order... And that I was to sit in on it and get a feel for what these types of meetings could be like. She then had the urge to brief Owen and I on our current schedule... Something that Henry had already given to us with a list of things we both needed to look at, seeing as we would be working in the same field- eventually anyway.

"Hate Mondays... Especially after a storm," Owen grumbled, shaking his head in unison with me.

"Washes away all the scents that have been laid out... Boundaries, territory, all washed away and ripe for the picking... Dammit," I grumbled, rubbing my jaw. I looked down at my ' _peg-leg_ ' and smirked at how well Owen and I had wrapped it up. It looked more like a pirate leg right now than a anything else, which was kind of funny, seeing as we were trying for a bandage look instead of wood.. Still funny.

Driving along, with Owen at the wheel, we took a few back roads, making a trip out of our day as we did so.

"Not ready to see your girls yet Owen?" I asked, feeling a little cheeky.

"You noticed?" He asked, his eyes and face showing that he wasn't all that surprised. With how he was acting and driving, I would have thought anyone would notice.

"Yeah, just a bit... Seeing as we keep going in circles..." I flatly told him, pointing at a scarred up tree we had passed for the tenth time in the last two hours.

"Hehe... Yeah... Oops?" He rubbed the back of his head and looked my way a bit, looking all the part of a found out trouble maker.

"... Just take us tot he Paddock Owen, we can get you reacquainted with your girls and this day can move on."

So, with those words of encouragement, and the subtle threat to throw him to the metaphorical sharks, we drove on... Finally.

* * *

Coming to a soft halt next to the paddock office, Owen and I quickly exited the vehicle. Owen quickly ran inside to check on his partner in crime, leaving me outside to be stared down by four very curious, and rather intelligent, Raptors.

One had a blue streak down her side, it reminded me of a blue lightning bolt oddly enough. She, seeing as I knew they never made males, was looking at me with the most interest. Her eyes were wide open, slits wide and attentive, and her nostrils were flared slightly as she took in my scent.

The other three were not as calm, nor anywhere near as collected, as the blue thunderstruck Raptor. The first was camouflage green raptor, she wasn't as tall as Blue thunder, but she held herself with almost the same respect. Her eyes were narrowed and her nostrils didn't even flare an inch as she stared me down. Her tail was rigid and taught like a fine tuned bow, ready to pounce.

The next was an emerald green Raptor, and she really wasn't paying much attention to me, save for the occasional hisses and low warbles to warn me off. Her tail waved around lazily behind her, though if one actually paid attention... She was far more ready to strike and kill than even her two sisters were. She was far more dangerous than anyone could give her credit for... And it was scary.

The last one was a dusty sand color, and she was the epitome of anger, controlled yes... But angry. Her eyes wee open, alert, and focused so closely on me she would jump if anything but her pack-mates touched her.

They were all wonderfully deadly creatures, and my heart fluttered ever faster with every moment I gazed upon them.

"You girls are magnificent..." I mewled, my voice soft and warm as I looked right into their slitted lizard eyes. Though my words did have an unexpected effect on them all. The blue thunderstruck one widened her eyes even more, her stance relaxing slightly. Her tail even gave a faint twitch at my words. The Emerald green one... She did something even I had thought impossible... She smiled, she kept her kips locked together as she used fine muscle manipulation to pull her creases at the back of her mouth up in a small smile.

"That nails it... You four are my Favorites..." I whisper, I knew my eyes were shining at them as they each looked at me with something akin to amusement and pride in their postures. It was a funny scene to see four deadly raptors puffing up their chests to make themselves look even more important than they already were.

"Owen," I called, not letting my gaze waver from theirs for even a moment, "Get your ass out here, Your girls are waiting for ya."

They all perked up at hearing that. The sand and desert colored one was about to explode with excitement as she bounded from one clawed foot to the next. Her entire posture was that of an excited child getting to see their parent after a long absence.

Owen and another man came running down from the top of the stairs leading to the office. The new guy had deep Mocha colored skin and very close shaved hair. He looked the part of animal keeper, but he didn't carry himself as most of the others did... He had a sense of danger around him, much like Owen did, and he wasn't anywhere as relaxed as any of the other keepers had been when I had met them on our way here.

"What's the commotion about Josh!?" Owen yelled as he came to a sliding halt next to me. His eyes went so wide I thought they were going to pop out of his skull when he saw that all his girls were lined up and waiting to greet him. I even think he about pissed himself.

"Hi girls..." He stuttered, trying to keep a stony expression.

"Oh RELAXE!" I yelled, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder to jolt him form his fear. "They're happy to see you, go greet them... They missed ya, ya nut-bag," I chuckled as he laughed dejectedly and walked over, getting the greetings with his pack out of the way.

"Barry Daniels, Nice to meet ya," the tall man greeted as he extended his hand.

"Pleasures mine Mr. Daniels, names Joshua Ryan, but everyone calls me Josh," I smiled, liking his attitude.

"Then please, call me Barry, its better than trying to figure out which Daniels you're talking about on this island... So many of them," Barry laughed, his easy humor helping to cement his place as one of the people I could easily get to know.

"I know what you mean Barry... I went to school with over three other 'Josh's' at any given time... It was funny to watch the teachers try and understand which of us someone was talking about, just about gave them headaches trying to keep up with who did what," I told him. He then looked at me for a minute before throwing on this massive shit eating grin.

"That's fuckin hilarious!" He laughed, tilting his head back as he laughed. The raptors and Owen paid us no mind.

"So, how long have you been working with Owen?" I asked, feeling curious for curiosities sake.

"Oh, about three years, his girls have been here for four, and him for six... He's put a lot of time into this program already..." Barry told me with a bit of awe in his tone, he was looking at his friend with eyes of gold. He was able to see all the good his friend had done, and any of the bad that came with it was washed away. "So what about you? How long have you been in this field?"

"Oh... Hmm, since I was sixteen I'd say... That was about seven years ago. I've been raising all sorts of animals if you can believe it," I smiled, looking over at Owen and his pack interacting with each other. They were like a perfect match, all of them.

"Oh? What kind of animals did you raise?" Barry said, motioning for me to follow him to a large bench over by the stairs.

"Oh, a little this, a bit of that," I teased him, ' _Wait till you hear this old man... You'll think I was crazy!_ ' I barked with laughter within. "Just the usual... Wolves, Lions, Tigers, Bears, the occasional wild dog... Even a few reptiles and some other scaled animals. I even raised a herd of antelope for a summer a few years ago, though that was with my Uncle and his friends," I smiled, just taking in the utter joy I felt at seeing the gobsmacked look Barry was shooting me. "That doesn't even relate to the times I've gone off and lived with the Lions and other pack predators... Lots of fun actually," I smiled, reminiscing about the Lion pride I had stayed with... And then watched die as Poachers picked them all of from a distance.

That was an incident that I later found was brought into being because of my own father... He had ordered the pride destroyed so that I would come home. It had worked, for a while... Until I learned of his dealings with the death of my pride. A pride I had mostly raised.

"What got you to turn away from all that?" Barry asked, looking at me with some new found respect in his eyes, I could see it plain as day... And it was amazing.

"I was contacted by my uncle after my last outing just a few days ago... Six months prior- a pride of Lions I was living with were slaughtered... So I fell into a deep depression, but thanks to my uncle I'm here and going to take care of the animals," I stated a fire burning in my eyes as I reaffirmed my choice to be here in my head.

"Wow, kid, sounds like you got one hell of an uncle...," he patted my shoulder slightly and was about to asked me something else when we heard tires spitting rock coming down the long road to the Raptor Paddock.

"Who the hell'd come out here...?" I asked lowly, not really expecting to get an answer. I quickly noticed that everyone, including the Raptors, tensed up at the sound of wheels on gravel. Seeing as Owen, Barry, and I were already here... No-one else should have been coming out. Even if they had wanted to talk to Owen, he has he damned radio on him- and it is on, I know this because we heard a few interesting bits of activity between a handler and her charge... Yeah, you know what I'm getting at.

AS the vehicle prowled closer I caught a glimpse of the side... What I saw was not pleasing. "IN-Gen...," I growled. At that point **I** was even a little tense.

"Wonder what Vic's got cooked up this time," Barry growled, his hand going to the sidearm hosted on his right hip.

"Whatever it is, if it makes you all react like this just by him coming this way... I doubt I'll like the man."

Barry just nodded slowly as he eyed the Raptors carefully, making sure Owen was far enough away from them that if they freaked out he wouldn't be in the crossfire. Owen was about ten feet from the fence, his hands resting on his hip holster and his combat knife that had been strapped to his waist. It was resting over his left bum cheek with his hand gripping the hilt lightly.

The Jeep, or jeeps as two of them pulled in, came to a stop just yards away from us. About ten men with large caliber rifles exited the cars and began to scan the area for threats... Most likely not realizing that there were three humans and four Raptors ready to tear them to bits just feet away.

"AH! Look who it is!" A pudgy looking man in a tan shirt and long brown pants just about rolled out of the passenger side of the last car. His beady eyes wandering over the Raptors lustfully as he walked forward. Just him looking at the _Girls_ the way he did made me want to kill him, just walk right up to him and kill him.

Shaking his hand would lead to breaking his hand and wrist. I would then snap his arm in two while he screamed in pain and then snap his knee in half with a quick stop. I would then take said injured arm and snap it at the shoulder joint, completely rendering him unable to use the arm ever again. I would then take his other arm in hand and rip the muscles apart, shredding them form the inside by twisting his arms so viciously that muscle tearing would be the least of his worries.

On top of all that I would remove his family jewels... Twist and pull... And then I would break his ribs and snap his neck, just so I wouldn't have to hear his screams any longer.

"It's my favorite trainer! How are you Mr. Grady? Teaching these girls how to follow orders well enough?" He asked, all fake sincerity and care.

"Just got back from the mainland Vic... AND I just got in, though I'm sure you already knew that," Owen replied stiffly, his fingers wrapping lazily around his knife and gun.

"I know, just figured I'd come check in on you all, see how everyone's settling in," Vic said with a sickly sweet smile, his teeth looked yellow and brittle as he flashed us his teeth. "I see your girls are rather tame today Grady, very good, seems your progress is rather outstanding. Like it should be."

"I'm not taming these animals Victor, they cannot be tamed!" Owen growled, his hands turning white with how much pressure he was exerting. Vic then lost all pretense of kindness and his true colors shown through.

"You _will_ train these Raptors _Mr. Grady_ or so help me you will be fired from this park! Do you understand that my friend? 'Cause, without you here... These lovely ladies will be put down and you yourself will be kept from ever holding a position higher than mop joky in a fast food restaurant," Vic growled, his eyes shinning with malice and hate for the man before him.

"I would suggest against that _Vic_... Unless you want to be neutered..." I asked, twirling a long slender knife in my fingers. My back resting against the side of his jeep. This caused each and every one of his guards to swing their weapons at me. Each one more frightened than the last. I had slithered past six of his nine guards and even moved without alerting the Raptors as I moved into the midst of our current predicament.

"What did you say to me boy?" He asked, acting like he hadn't heard me.

"I said," I cleared my throat, "If you don't go on your way dickhead, I will cut off your fucking balls and tie them to your Uvula... and then you will be known as balls-in-mouth man... Got me sir stupendous?" I asked him, using the tip of my knife to clean my nails.

"FUCK YOU!" Victor shouted as he un-holstered his side arm and tried to aim it at me... It was knocked from his hand and six feet away from him before he even finished 'Fuck'.

"Move again and the next one is going in you face dick-less..." I growled, arm out stretched as everyone else, including the raptors looked on in differing levels of trepidation; The raptors were shocked, never having seen a human move so fast, Owen and Barry were ecstatic that Vic was finally put in his place- though they were also a little weary of their new friend, The guards were about ready to piss themselves because of how fast I had moved.

"W-what the fuck!" Vic yelled, holing his skewered hand as he waved it about, showing everyone else. The Raptors began bark laughing, which almost made me smile. Owen and Barry were a little white after that though. The guards? Well... They were all panicking.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Vic yelled as he got in the car.

"Josh!" Owen yelled as he raced towards me, my limping self having walked away from the In-Gen personnel. "That was freaking amazing!" I've never seen anyone, not eve the Raptors, move that fast!" He gushed as he checked me over.

"I was about to kill his ass the moment he set eyes on your Raptors though Owen... I saw his look at them, made me want to just kill him and leave 'im in a ditch somewhere," I growled, though a few barks and warbles answered me instead of Owen that time.

"Well, the girls would have loved you even more than they do now if you had! No-one, besides Barry here, has ever stepped up for my girls! So thanks Josh, I owe ya one!" He then crushed me in a brotherly hug, both of us laughing at the absurdity of the moment.

"Where did you learn to do that shit Josh?" Barry asked, his eyes wide as he looked at me and Owen.

"No shit! You were standing right next to Barry when this whole fiasco started! How'd you get over there without anyone noticing!" Owen cried, his eyes alight with intrigue and the need to learn.

"Well, once you live with a pack of Wolves and raise enough Tiger cubs.. Things just kind of get ingrained in you. Like that fact that your girls are still looking at us," I smiled, looking at the Raptors from behind Owens arms.

"What?" Owen asked dumbly as he turned around and saw his girls looking at us like we were the most interesting things in the world. Blue Thunderstruck was looking at me, right in the eye, with such an intensity that one might think she thought I would disappear if she didn't keep looking at me. And after my earlier stunt, I might.

"You wanna meet'em Josh?" Owen asked, looking at me with excited eyes.

"Um, are you- whoa!" I shouted as he started dragging us over towards the enclosure.

"Josh!" Owen started, having stationed us only three feet away from the bars of the enclosures side entrance. "This here is Blue, she's my Beta," Owen enthusiastically told me, pointing out the Raptor with the blue lightning stripes that raced from her eyes, down her neck, across her back, and all the way to the tip of her tail. She stood proudly before us as Owen pointed her out and began to speak highly of her. "She's my second, she and I have been together since the beginning here on the Island-" He stopped when I put a hand on his chest and began to squirm out of his grip.

"Pleasures mine beautiful," I murmured, looking her in the eyes as I smiled softly at her. She shook suddenly and inched forward, letting her snout slip gracefully through the bars. I instinctively reached out with my right hand and gently placed it on her snout, rubbing the ridges of her nose affectionately for a moment before we both pulled back. Owen and Barry were dumbstruck by that one little conveyance of gratitude.

* * *

"Josh... What in the hell was that today?" Owen asked, the three of us were sitting around a booth at the local Margaritaville, We had just been served our food. I had a California burger, well-done burger meat on a sesame seed bun with thousand island dressing, several strips of lettuce, two strips of tomato, bacon, avocado, and onions... With a side of seasoned fries... YUM!

Owen got a steak medium rare with a side of country style potatoes and a chucked piece of Corn on the Cob. Barry got the same, though with his steak well-done like my burger.

"The Part where I nailed Vic's hand partially to his gun, the sneaking around, or the bit where I was actually allowed to touch Blue?" I asked, my shit eating grin getting bigger with each bit I said.

"ALL OF IT!" they both shouted, massive grins on their faces as they looked at me with stars in their eyes.

"Alright, let me explain the easiest part first... Blue. She let me touch her because of one simple fact..." I began, letting the two of them get comfortable while we snacked occasionally on our food.

"Yeah?" Barry asked as he nibbled on a fry.

"I defended her pack... I put myself in the line of fire per say and made sure that the threat to the Pack was removed, the fact that I caused a little bloodshed did help," I smirked, remembering Vic's screams of pain as he tried to pull the knife out of his hand. "That reminds me, I have his gun... And I think I'll keep it," I laughed when both Owen and Barry looked at me like I was crazy.

"How in the hell'd you manage that?! IT was across the yard!" He challenged indignantly, not seeing how my gimp ass could have managed to even grab the gun while everyone was still there.

"I just picked it up before we left!" I laughed at his dismayed expression, Barry joined in and Owen just shot us a mock glare. "Now, the whole bit about me sneaking around... That shit comes from having to be on my toes all the time when I was out having adventures with Uncle Simon, sneaky bastard would loose me on purpose in the jungles of Asia, Africa, and South America so I'd learn to hunt... Fucker," I smiled wistfully at the thought of being out hunting again. Barry gaped and Owen just laughed hard at my words, seeing as he knew who my uncle was he got the point.

"But yeah, also hunting with Tigers, Lions, Wolves and the like did manage to curb my ability to find every damned twig in the forest. And let me tell you, when Uncle Simon took me hunting the next time... He just about freaked out when I had somehow shown up to our hunting bluff before him... Without knowing where the damned thing was. It was hilarious!" I chuckled, both men joining in as the waitress refilled our drinks.

"Damn man! If you keep it up, I think I'll wet mahself!" Owen laughed, tears springing forth as he held his sides.

"And the whole bit with the knife? How'd that happen?" Barry asked, having kept better control of his laughing.

"Well, I learned that from Simon, I just kept at it until I got as good as I am, I just happened to miss what I was aiming for today," I grinned as Barry and Owen looked at me, eyes and ears eager to hear more. "I was actually aiming for his fingers... Hoped to sheer a few of those fuckers off, but I didn't have a clean enough shot and his his hand instead... Shame really," I tolled them with a mock morose look on my face. They only busted up laughing after that.

"Oh gaud... SHIT!" I squawked looking at the clock on my cell.

"What?" Owen asked, finishing off the last of his steak.

"Its almost ten!" I panicked, looking at Owen and Barry like the world was ending.

"Shit..." They both droned.

All three of us shot to our feet and took what we could of our dinners with us. It was almost curfew, and all park staff had to follow the rules or they would be written up. So, with our job safety in mind, the three of us took off towards the tower to drop me off. Owen and Barry then shot off into the night towards the Bungalows where they stayed.

"Damn... Long day..." I muttered to myself as I walked up the steps towards the entrance to MGT. Walking casually into the building I was able to find my way to my uncles personal suits without much fanfare, sans the occasional gawk from the employes that were in the know. With nothing but the knowledge that Zara was already inside and not out having to find her house at this hour, I settled in for a pleasant night of dreamless sleep and soft murmurs of the dinosaurs' voices gently cooing me to sleep and rest.

* * *

 **Thank you all! I can't believe the response I've gotten in such a short amount of time! I mean, DAMN! this stories been out less than a week and I can't very-well believe how many of you all have shown your support! I'm quite shocked!**

 **So thank you, all of you, for giving this story a chance... It touches a spot close to my heart... Thank you all!**


	4. We can talk this out, right? BANG!

Waking up to the shrill sound of my alarm I shot up and stretched. With that came the sound of my joints popping and the distinct sound of my knuckles realigning. ' _Yay for punching shit in your sleep!_ ' I thought woefully, having succumbed to a nightmare not long before awaking. I had been forced to relive the event that had lost me my foot... And instead of falling down with my uncle- I was by my self and without any form of weapon save for my hands... And apparently I had decided that the head board for my bed would make a great punching bag. Seeing as there were several dents and bits of splintered wood sticking out of it was my only clue as to what I had hit.

Almost all of my knuckles needed compression bandages and a bit of stitching up, which I took care of once I had finished cleaning up in the shower.

Walking out in a pair of jean shots and a tank top, I made way for the kitchen, and the sound of someone cooking. Walking down the hall and taking an immediate right, I saw Zara, in nothing but a long T-shirt, cooking up some delicious smelling eggs and pancakes.

"That smells divine Ms. Young, and you are looking as lovely as usual!" I quipped as she spun around in a flash and tossed the spatula like a throwing knife, almost hitting my head. Ducking out of the way and admiring her accuracy- seeing as I would have been hit square between the eyes, I slowly got back up.

"Dear Lord in Heaven, Joshua! You scared the shit out of me!" She howled, her face drawn up in a cross between anger and relief. "Next time, try and be a little louder when you walk in on someone, they could seriously hurt you!" She scolded me as she went and retrieved the spatula from the wall, having actually embedded it in the sheet-rock rather solidly.

"If I get to see you in a shirt and nothing else, then I don't give a damn about noise," I smirked at her. She rewarded my snarky comment with a swat on the head with the spatula, granted I got to see a bit of cleavage as the baggy cloths shifted about so it was worth it.

"Either way, your breakfast is ready- don't think I won't forget this though... So be warned," She glared at me halfheartedly and went back to prepping her own food.

The eggs were cooked to perfection! Just a tad bit under well done, so they were a tad bit runny, and they were smooth. They melted in your mouth they were so good! And don't get me started on the pancakes from the gods! Fluffy, light, rich, and seasoned with a bit of cinnamon and brown sugar! They were a tinge bit spicy and very well buttered. They had whip cream and blueberries on top with a sprinkling of maple syrup, and not the store bought kind either! It was all freshly made and packed from the trees and farms from the island...no need for imports when you have ample farm land on an isolated island.

Finishing up my plate I deposited it in the sink and patted Zara on the shoulder as I left. "I'm going to go check on Owen and the Raptors, if you need me- or someone is bothering you more than usual, just switch to channel twenty three on the radios and give a holler. I'll come running," I told her in the off chance something ever happened. So, with no small bit of urging from my not so permanent house mate, I made my way down to the bottom floor and went about looking for a ride.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Barry," I smile, clasping the older mans hand in between my own. Barry had been at the Motor Pool looking for a replacement part for one of the diesel generators at the paddock, seeing as the last storm had forced it to come on to help keep the lights running. I had seen him scrounging around and asked if he had needed any help. He said yes, I helped out, and then he asked if I'd like a ride to the Paddock for the day. And that is the gist of how the two of us ended up getting to work together.

"Not a problem Josh, always a pleasure to help," Barry laughed, his posture more relaxed than it was yesterday. He was dressed in his normal white undershirt and tan floral button up and tan pants, still covered in dirt and dust from working with the raptors. Let's go see what Owen has cooked up for today yeah?" He asked, throwing me a goofy lopsided grin as he walked off towards the office building.

"Sure," I smiled, running/staggering off after him. Barry opened the door for me and motioned me inside, much to my relief. Walking in I saw that Owen was hunched over his desk with a plethora of papers strewn across it. His brow was crinkled in concentration and he didn't pay us any mind as he went over his work.

"Hey Owen, how's it going? No lost fingers I hope?" I asked teasingly. I pulled out a chair and sat down while Barry just leaned up against the wall to the left of the desk. Owen looked up at me with a bit of trepidation in his eyes as he handed me a paper.

"Read this..." Owen mumbled as he rubbed his tired eyes. Taking it the offending paper I began reading it over, with much confusion as well.

"To one Owen Grady and Company," I began, "We are reluctant to inform you all that a new supervisor has been assigned to your research facility at Paddock twenty three alpha. With the concerns that procedural reports have not been issued and kept as per ordinance regulations, we must make sure that all procedures are being covered and followed appropriately. Until further notice, all work shall be monitored remotely and visually by an authorized member of the In-Gen security force, all questions and complaints will be brought to the attention of your supervisor and distributed accordingly." I finished reading it aloud and both Barry and I were about speechless.

"Haven't been back a week and they already try to fuck me over..." Owen mumbled, partially screaming into his hands as he laid his head against the table.

"This is all my fault... I'm sorry Owen," I sigh, pinching the spot between my brow and nose, knowing full well who was responsible for getting this whole thing thrust upon us like that. ' _Vic has no Idea the shit he's_ _got_ _himself_ _into_ _now,_ ' I thought angrily. After a few minutes of silent contemplation Owen stopped his moping about and exhaled violently, shifting some of the papers on his desk.

"Well... At least we have some time before this goes into effect," He grumbled, standing up and stretching he pointed at a separate paper awkwardly. "That right there states that we have about a months time before they can get someone stationed here," Owen sighed. He picked up the papers and tossed them roughly into a trashcan at the edge of his desk.

"Three points..." I mumbled playfully, trying to ease the anxious atmosphere with a bit of stupid humor.

"Well, nothing we can do about it, lets go truly introduce Joshy-boy to the girls; right Barry?" Owen asked ruefully, still ticked about his girls being watched.

"Sounds like a plan Owen," Barry shrugged, knowing there wasn't any point in dwelling on the inevitable.

So... With a bit of swagger in out step, and a bit of annoyance on our boots- having stomped it out quite well- we walked outside to go meet the girls.

* * *

Standing atop the catwalks that occupied the area above the Paddock, Owen and Barry got to work handling the animals. It only took them a full twenty minutes to get everyone settled in so that Owen could show me which Raptor was which, and also help me memorize what their temperament was like.

"Alright, like I was telling you yesterday Josh, the one with the Blue stripes is Blue, my Beta. She's my-"

"Second in command, takes care of the girls when you aint here... Right?" I ask to make sure, looking him in the eye.

"Um, yeah, that's right..." Owen looked at me a little owlishly before shaking it off. "Alright then, um, that one there is Charlie, she's a bit of a spitfire and loves to get into play fight with the others," Owen said as he pointed towards a light green, almost Camouflage green, raptor with a row of tiger stripes that ran down her sides. She was curled up in a loos circle and was lazily purring to her self contentedly after having had her fill. "She's also one of the most well behaved, next to Blue. Though she does have a mischievous streak a mile wide," He chuckled, smiling at his dozing raptors. "Delta there is the next in command after Blue and doesn't take much crap from Charlie or Echo, even if its in good jest," Owen points towards the lighter of the two green raptors, whom had a bit of blue coloring around her eyes that made her look quite captivating. It was there that I saw what could only be Echo sneaking up on her snoozing sister, a playful wag to her tail as she crept up on her.

With a small warble coming from deep in her throat, Echo nipped playfully at her sisters tail and darted away as the green raptor flipped onto her back and rolled onto her feet at the sudden intrusion. She barked and hissed madly for a moment before running off into the foliage to chase her sister down and teach her a lesson.

"I see what you mean," I laughed as we watched the two raptors roughhouse for the next few minutes.

"Quite the playful bunch aren't they?" Owen asked me as he leaned against the railing. After a moment of watching them play and scope out the Paddock for the day, Owen and I heard a low hiss coming from below us. Looking down we saw that Blue and Charlie had skillfully moved up behind hind us on the Paddock floor. Blue was giving us the evil eye while Charlie hissed and purred sporadically at Me and Owen respectively.

"Its okay Blue, Charlie, he's a friend," He slung his arm over my shoulder in a show of closeness, "Right Josh?" he asked me, to which I slung my own arm over his shoulders and smirked.

"Yep, the best of friends," I laughed cheekily as he shot me a deadpan look, much to the Raptors confusion.

"Your lucky I like you..." Owen sighed, smiling slightly at my little jab.

After hearing us talk so calmly with each other the Raptors calmed significantly. Charlie, seeing no further danger, ran off to go torment her sisters. Blue on the other hand just sat back on her haunches and stared up at us with a tilted head, like she was trying to figure us out- or more importantly, me.

"Blue, chute..." Owen commanded with a bit of a stern undertone, to which the Raptor instantly reacted. She got up and shot off towards the chute like it was the best place to be... And with how Owen had spoken, it might be.

"What are we doing Owen?" I asked, feeling a bit of foreboding creep along my spine.

"I'm going to reintroduce the two of you, seeing as she doesn't remember you all that well from yesterday," Owen told me as he easily walked down the stairs towards an access hatch. Looking at it I could only assume that it led to the 'Chute' that Owen was talking about... What ever it was.

"What is the 'Chute' anyway Owen?" I asked only a few steps begind him. I winced as my right leg came down a little harder than intended and pinched a nerve. I flinched slightly at the sensation, but it was enough to notify the Raptors of a potential weakness.

"Its where I have the girls go so I can check their teeth, eyes, mouth, and ears for any abnormalities... Think of something like a... Glory hole with clamps to hold your head in place..." Owen laughed uproariously at my blushing face as he undid the latches for the hatch. ' _Seriously?! Glory Hole!? What the FUCK!_ ' I mentally howled, not wanting to sound near as offended as I really was, though I did release a low laugh. It was a little funny.

"That's just fucked up Owen, and you know it," I smiled ruefully at him as I watched him climb down the latter into the cage like enclosure.

"Hey, I just told you what I thought it was closest too... Doesn't mean I'm wrong!" Owen shot back at me, his shit-eatting grin never leaving his face.

"Hardy Har har," I sarcastically called as I climbed down after him. He was off to the side near a row of four holes that were cut in the wall, each big enough for a persons, or Raptors, head to fit though. In front of these holes were four contraptions that I could instantly tell were designed to holed the Raptors in place. I instantly knew that these were the things that Owen was talking about.

"Blue! Chute!" He called, snapping a clicker with his fingers playfully to get the Beta's attention. Suddenly there was a bout of rough shaking coming from the central left chute, and as if on cue; Blue's head shot out of the hole and right into the restraints with a swift ease not seen outside of nature... Or a laboratory.

"Brilliant..."I muttered, getting a shot of amber colored scrutiny directed my way. She was just as I had remembered her from the day before, brilliant amber eyes, beautifully dark blue streak that began just before her socket and raced around her eyes and along her back like a bolt of lightning given mortal form. Her usually slitted eyes were quite wide at the moment, letting her take in a greater amount of detail about her surroundings... Though it was mostly for me.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Owen asked as he walked up to the other side of her head, away from me, and began to stroke the small ridges along her neck and head. "She's my girl, my Beta, she's been here longer than all the rest... Much longer," He mumbles, having lost himself in thought as he smiles at his girl, his _girl_.

I walk up next to them and stop about three feet away, a respectful distance to the pair of pack leaders before me. Blue didn't even let out a warning hiss, having seen me stop before it was even needed.

" _Azul Hermosa Trueno_ , Blue beautiful Thunder... She is your princess... Isn't she?" I asked calmly, almost breathlessly as I looked her over.

"Yes, she is, And Blue Thunder aye?" Owen asked. He shot me a smirk and raised brow at my words.

"Yep... The first moment I saw her, I was thought of the name Blue Thunder, that's what I thought would have been a perfect name," I shrugged, still looking into the deep pool of amber and black that was Blue's eye. "Granted thunder isn't seen, it still felt more... Right? I guess you could say? Like it belonged to her..." I shrugged giving a passing glance to Owen before going back to observing Blue.

"Ya'know, you can touch her... She won't bite," Owen chuckled with a warm smile, his hand never having left the Raptors neck.

"I know, but I don't think she would appreciate me getting any closer... So maybe another time, when they know me better," I smiled getting up. I rubbed my stump of a leg, which brought Blue's attention to it. It was feeling a bit sore from all the walking and standing I had been doing on it the past day and a half without my prosthetic.

Some of the mechanics had tried to look for my missing foot, but were unable to locate it and everyone figured that the damned thing had fallen of into one of the many ravines that littered the Monorails path. So it wasn't like I had much choice in the matter. But now... Blue was eying me with a sort of predatory eye, having caught onto my visible weakness.

"I think your girl sees something she likes Owen, and it ain't for play," I laughed, gesturing to my leg so he got the picture.

"Ah, well, might want to get that taken care of some time," He snickered, knowing full well that I would have had to leave the island to get a new one made and fitted to my leg.

"I don't think so, to much hassle..." I waved it of, smiling crazily at my friend.

"Alright Blue, you can go," Owen told her as he waved her off. He got a shot of hot air blasted into his face as she grunted and pulled out of the chute. Looking through it for a moment and eying her Alpha and me, the unknown, for a moment longer... She took off to rejoin her sisters.

"I like her... She's calm," I commented, causing Owen to bust up laughing at the bluntness of my comment.

"DUDE! That was the most off the wall thing I've heard anyone say about my girls! Everyone else just insults them, belittles them, or just doesn't care enough to even acknowledge them! But you... You see them for only two days and you only have nice things to say about them... What the Hell?!" Owen laughed, sounding like a crazy man for all intents and purposes.

"...I've known them for almost two days... I'm just stating the obvious, mister laughs a lot..." I quipped, shooting him a look that could have stopped a raging bull elephant... But he paid me no mind.

"Don't care, you are now my favorite person on this damned island, right after Barry and the girls, now!" Owen stated haughtily, a wild smile on his face as he patted me on the back rather roughly.

Shaking my head at him in exasperation I turn around to climb out of the cage and back onto the catwalks above. Owen, still laughing lightly, follows and shuts the hatch behind us, locking it back into place.

"That really necessary?" I asked, looking at his hands fiddling with the padlock and drop pin combination.

"Yeah, it is," he chuckled with a bit of irony coloring his voice, "Ever since some idiot thought it'd be great to pet the Girls, and subsequently lost his hand, I've had to keep this thing under lock and key to make sure that no one goes in without me present.

"Ah, well that's understandable then," I laughed darkly. "Serves the dumb-ass right if he got bit... You never corner a predator, they're more likely to bite than run."

"No shit," Owen agreed, patting his pocket where he kept the key.

"Alright, so what now?"

"We go clean their pens..." Owen told me with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"..." I just stared at him for a minute before sighing, resigned to my fate I followed him. "What exactly constitutes cleaning the pens?" I asked, feeling a bit apprehensive.

"Shoveling out the waste, cleaning out their water bowls, and washing down the place so we can put fresh bedding in for them," Owen replied nonchalantly, his mirth hidden behind a badly formed barrier of care and concern for his girls.

"You had them mess up their pens on purpose didn't you..." I stated, not asked, as we walked inside.

"No comment," He laughed and pushed me through the first open cage door with a pitchfork and pair of rubber boots and gloves flying in after it.

"I will get you back Owen... Maybe not now... Maybe not tomorrow, but soon... Very soon..." I muttered darkly with a low sadistic laugh echoing around me. Owen had already walked off and did not hear my promise for payback.

* * *

"Words do not describe the amount of loathing I have for Owen right now..." I growled out to no one in particular. I was walking along the boulevard towards the Hammond Innovation center. I was going there to ask Henry if he'd mind having a friend along for lunch. But presently I wasn't thinking about that, seeing as my limp was more pronounced and my ankle hurt from all the awkward walking and extra weight I had been lifting.

"Its nice seeing all the kids running around," I mumbled amicably, having to stop now and then as children ran in front of me, their parents either running them down or just watching with mirth. It was easy to tell which ones were new parents and who had been at the whole parenting gig for a while... Seeing as the ones with more kids hanging off them were usually the ones with a calmer outlook on it all.

"Whoa!" I shouted, a bit surprised. A child was currently hanging off my leg and looked ready to cry. She was about three six and about seven years old... A little short for her age but nothing obscene. "Well, hi there little one, can I help you?" I asked as I pried her off my leg, kneeling down I held her out in front of myself and tried to look her in the eye. She shied away from every little thing I did... Which put me a on guard when a man came running over.

He was red in the face and stank of liquor and beer; his cloths were disheveled, along with his brown greasy hair. His shirts pits were stained with sweat and his fists had bandages wrapped around the knuckles.

"Samantha! What the fuck are you doing with that bastard! Get your pussy ass over here before I spank it again!" The man growled, his bloodshot eyes flashing from me to her angrily as he seethed.

"Um, sir... Is this your daughter?" I asked, acting as if I hadn't heard his threats and swears. My fingers and cheek twitched as I looked him in the eye- though only minutely.

"Yes, now hand the brat over before I deck yer ass..." He seethed, inching forward to grab his daughter from me. The instant he shot his hand towards her head, and not her arm, I snatched up his wrist in my hand and gave it a slight twist, bringing him to his knees.

"I suggest you take a seat sir, you don't look all that well..." I hissed in his ear as I leaned over. "Maybe we can have security find you a nice place to rest till you've sobered up, yeah?" I asked, my levity faked as I forked the man to stand down.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glance of black baggy military issue fatigues. Looking up I saw that three uniformed ACU( _Asset Containment Unit_ ) guys had come up to us with varying looks of interest. They were only armed with tasers and stun batons, but they looked like they could hold their own against most of the park goers if they had a to. They averaged out at about five foot ten, on even footing with me actually.

"Um, sir, might I ask why you have this man in such an awkward position?" The leader of the group asked, looking at the oddly hunched man and myself curiously. He then saw the little girl I was holding to my chest and immediately began to go on the defensive, not knowing if he should help me, or the the park-goer in my grasp.

"This man was being disruptive and crass, calling this little girl her many a name I wish not to have repeated again in her presence... Isn't that right everyone?" I asked those around us, having noticed that many of the crowd had stopped to stare and gawk. A couple with a child, who they had placed their hands on to cover their ears when the shouting had started, stepped forward.

"Yes, this man," the husband stated, pointing towards the man I was holding awkwardly, "Ran out here shouting and screaming obscenities, and when he found that poor little girl there, he threatened to harm her if she didn't go with him... And if not for that mans intervention, he pry would have hurt the little girl more than he already had," The man stated, a fierce look in his eye as he glared at the base level human being I had in my hand. That was when the Wife spoke up.

"Sir, thank you for stopping that man," she pointed at the abusive male in my hand. "I don't think I could have come back here if I knew they let that kind of person into the parks..." She let on, her eyes coming to rest on the seething bundle of anger and hate that had now wrestled himself from my firm grip.

I quickly stepped back, along with the rest of the crowd, as he looked at everyone fiercely.

"Fuck all of you! You bunch of Cock Bites! I don't care what the fuck you have to say about me, I'll just kick the shit out of all of you!" The man howled, looking like an enraged bull than a human being at that point.

"Sir... Stand down..." The lead ACU operative demanded with a stern voice as he raised his taser. Both his partners did the same as they moved to circle the man. "Sir," The lead ACU man called over his shoulder, getting my attention. "Take the girl to the security office in sector twelve... We can look after her there once this is all taken care of," He motioned his palls to move into position as the crowd moved even farther back, not wanting to accidentally get caught up in the situation.

"YOU WON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!" The man suddenly howled, having stayed fairly quiet until now. He pulled out what could only be called a handgun and tried to take aim at me and the girl, his face contorted into a mask of pure hate and malice. Seeing the man go for the hidden weapon even before the rest of the ACU members did, I pushed the girl behind me and tried to disarm the man with one of my throwing knives... But he was faster than I could have expected and pulled out his gun and shot just as the knife left my fingers.

With the repercussions of the gun going off echoing through the area, everyone was startled to see me still standing along with the man. Granted, we both were screaming out in pain. Looking at the man, everyone could clearly see a long sleek handles knife jutting out of his arm. The very arm that had been holding the gun. But when everyone looked at me, they saw that I was holding my chest.

My left hand was clutched over the right side of my chest, just a few inches under my collar bone. My dirty brown shirt started becoming dark around my hand as blood quickly seeped out. I fell to a knee and cried out slightly at the pain, I knew that I was in trouble, but I also needed to make sure that no one behind me was injured as well. "Nobodies hit, right!?" I called out, breaking the tension as hundreds of voices cried out and moved back, everyone finally getting over the shock of what had happened. Bodies moved into action, the girl, the man, and myself were then rushed away from the scene by a larger group of security and ACU members.

The three men from earlier that had tried to help out were by my side as they kept an eye on the strapped down form of the other man. Each of them were livid with themselves and the man- themselves for having hesitated, and the man for somehow having brought a 1911 9mm pistol into the park.

I was told what I was shot with once everything had been moved to the corresponding section of the islands main hospital.

' _This just isn't my day is is? … Everything is just fucking falling down around my ears … And now I can't even subdue a man only twice my weight? What the fucks the world coming to?_ ' I languidly thought to myself as the three ACU operatives helped wheel me into ICU.

"Fuck... My... Life..." I grumbled as the trio watched me enter the ICU.

' _Well... I'll just have to catch Henry some other time..._ ' I thought as they injected me with a strong sedative... The lights going dark as consciousness slowly left me.

* * *

 **I wonder what's going to happen to Josh now? Will he survive this unscathed? Will he have some kind of trauma? Who is the little girl that ran to him? And will Josh and Henry ever have their meeting?**

 **Find out next time, On Tales of A College Dropout!**


	5. Hell hath no fury!

**Recovery-Day: One(1)**

When I awoke, I could only see blurry white stains and blobs that clouded my vision. I slowly stretched out my right arm to feel around for my surroundings. I found that I was in a bed, which was a givin seeing as I was laying down on something soft. I also found that I was missing my cloths... And that I was in a medical gown with a thin sheet draped over me.

I could feel the ache of my wound as I moved my left arm. I winced and slowly brought both hands to my face. Rubbing my eyes, I rid myself of most of the sleep that still clouded them.

"If I hadn't already nailed that guy I'd fuck 'im up..." I muttered hoarsely, which made me cough an instant later. I then found a glass of water shoved in my face along with a towl.

"Take it ya dumb-ass," The patronizing fatherly voice of Owen cut through the rest of the fog in my mind. Nodding my head with a hoarse chuckle I took and drank the water, toweling off my chin and chest after I about doused myself in the offered water.

"Thanks..." I cracked, smiling up at my friend. His grimacing mug looked down at me with a bit of a sigh before sitting down.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and you get yourself shot, AND, injure a tourist... Good job buddy," Owen told me with a small bite to his words.

"The bastard was going to-" I coughed, my throat still dry and irritated- much like Owen, " Going to hurt his girl... I don't care who the hell they are, I don't stand for child abuse..." I growled painfully, getting a raised brow out of Owen.

"That's what the ACU goons were telling me," Owen sighed, rubbing his beard, "They had said they were about to neutralize the guy when he pulled out a gun... Thank fully your sorry tan ass was able to disable him before he opened fire on the rest of the crowd. I saw the recording too," Owen remarked as he leaned back in the chair. His posture told me he was a little impressed. "If you had been but a split second faster than that bastard it would have been you facing the assault charges... And not the other way around. The ACU guys even tasered his ass the instant they saw you go down."

"I owe those three a round of drinks..." I sighed out in contentment.

"And I owe you a punch to the gut... But seeing as you're already injured, I think my due's have already been paid," Owen quipped, smirking at me like the sadistic fucker I know he is.

"I'd have to kill you... Then try to bury you... But seeing as you're so loaded down with crap I doubt I could carry you..." I drawled out, giving him a blank look the entire time I talked to him. He looked at me with wide, fearful, eyes... And then busted up laughing when my lips quivered and I did the same.

"You both are sick in the head right?" The voice of our mutual friend Zara asked us rhetorically as she swept into the room, her black curly hair done up in a braid as she glared pointedly at me and Owen.

"Your point is?" We both asked simultaneously. All three of us laughed at that, though I had to tone it down when my shoulder started hurting.

"Alright you two... Out, Mr. Ryan needs his rest and visiting hours are over!" A female RN rushed into the room, a tray of "food"-If it could be called such- was held in her hands. Her pointed glare shot both Zara and Owen through the heart and urged them to leave before bodily harm was brought down upon them... Or in her case, a nagging of the likes none of us had ever seen!

"See ya Joshy-boy! We'll keep a stable waiting for ya!" Owen called out behind himself as he raced out the door and down the hall, Zara not far behind with a rushed goodbye.

"TRAITORS!" I yelled, grinning bemusedly at their retreating backs. Looking to the nurse curiously I gave her a reproachful look, causing her to flinch under my piercing look.

"You are?" I asked bluntly, not liking that she had cut my visit with my newest, and seemingly, only friends on this entire island. She puffed up her chest and huffed, she shot back a look that spoke volumes about herself. She hated being looked down upon... Something I could relate to.

" **I** am Nurse Zamani, and I have brought you lunch," She huffed, just about slamming the tray of "food" down on the extendable TV tray. She then huffed again and just about ran out of my room, her baggy nurses outfit fluttering sharply in her wake.

"Bitch," I sighed out in annoyance. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was only half past four, and I knew for a fact that visiting hours did not end, officially, until six or eight pm. But seeing as this was a private island theme park, I could just be blowing smoke up my ass about the whole visiting hours thing.

Adjusting my bed to where it was sitting up- thanks to the remote- I saw that my tray of food consisted of only a few items. A roll, two small sides of greens(peas and green beans), a small slice of fish, and some Jello... Not the dinner of kings, but it would do. There was also a glass of water on my tray that had a small note slipped underneath it.

Lifting up the glass and reading it, I was pleasantly surprised.

The letter came from the ACU trio that had saved my life.

" _Dear Mr. Ryan,_

 _My team and I would like to inform you of your assaulter's arrest and subsequent deportation from the island and off towards the US. Once there he will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. His daughter was taken into protective custody and sent tot he main land for a trip back to the US where she will be placed under suicide watch for the next six to nine months._

 _But as for the true purpose of this missive._

 _My team and I would like to give you our sincere condolences for our inaction during the entirety of the situation. We should have apprehended him the instant he moved towards his belt, but because of our hesitation we almost caused the death of not one, but TWO people. We are sincerely sorry for our dereliction of duty and owe you a great debt._

 _Your friends at the_ HLSU _; John, Marcus, and Larry._ "

"Well, that was thoughtful of them..." I smiled to myself. ' _Seems I have a couple of allies in the_ HLSU... _whatever that is..._ ' I laughed, thinking of different things it could mean. ' _Helpful Lazy Soldiers Unit!_ ' I barked out a laugh, getting a few confused looks from passing Doctors and nurses as they walked on by.

"Wonder when I can get out of here?" I muttered to myself before reaching for my fork. Grabbing it I shrugged and dug in. The food wasn't the best thing I have ever eaten, but it wasn't the worst either.

* * *

 **Recovery-Day: Six(6)**

Hours later I was keeping myself entertained with a rerun of one of my favorite movies of all time... Star Wars Episode Four: A New Hope.

Luke was currently swinging across the massive cavern inside the Death Star with his charge, Princess Leia, held tightly in his arms. White armor clad soldiers fired relentlessly at the pair as they tried, and succeeded, to get away.

"Yeah!" I shouted, always loving that part, right as a large man waled in with a cart. He stood at roughly six three, had taught muscled arms and looked like he had seen a bit of action. He had a few scars on his arms and cheeks, most likely from patients that didn't like being restrained for medication.

"Its time for your antibiotics... Mr. Ryan... Please, allow me," He rumbled out in a surprisingly deep and eery tone.

"Um... Sure..." I haltingly, not really liking the vibe he was suddenly giving off. The man looked at me with understanding eyes before he pulled out a small needle that was filled with a clear liquid.

"Its for the shoulder, sir," He explained, showing me the needle and the bottle he had pulled the substance in it from. "Its to help make sure you don't get an infection once you head out into the field."

"Oh, then, thanks," I told him, being very surprised at what the shot was for. ' _They must have enough handlers come in here on a daily basis that they don't even try to keep any of them in here if they don't have too. Good plan._ ' I thought as I pulled my left arm out of its sleeve and moved the gown some so he could get a better view of his intended injection site.

"This will be quick and, hopefully, painless," He remarked as he came around the bed and took a firm hold of my shoulder. He then quickly disinfected the area with a sanitizing wipe and shot the needle in, pressing the plunger down to inject the antibiotic into my system.

He then quickly pulled it out and applied a small bit of clear liquid to the sight. "Its a type of clear band-aid that the guys in RnD came up with... Helps speed up the healing factor and keep all the nasties out," The man informed me as he placed his assorted items back on his tray and walked out, tray pushed before him.

"Well, that was interesting," I quipped before turning back to my show, scratching idly at my shoulder as time went by.

* * *

 **Recovery-Day: Nine(9)**

"Hey Owen!" I beamed as my coworkers and friends pilled into the room. Zara, Owen, Barry and a Nurse were now inside my room with a few bits of inspiration; get-well cards, flowers, and the odd poem from Barry... Which made us all laugh when I read it.

"Life sucks... Then you get a job at the local Theme Park as a Raptor Wrangler... Then you die," Was the gist of Owens 'Get-well-soon' card... Granted it was more like a card that predicted my imminent doom, but it was morbidly funny none the less.

"Alright Mr. Ryan, just let me take one last blood sample and then you can be on your way. Your friends here can even walk you to the check-out desk on the second floor," the kindly woman told us as she went about her work, walking out when she was done.

"Sounds like a plan... Now get the hell out of my room so I can change you bunch of Voyeurs!" I shouted as I shot them a playful glare, "Zara can stay though, she likes it when I'm naked!" I shout again, getting a death glare shot at me courtesy of Zara as she rounded the corner.

"DEATH!" She yelled to me, pretty much vowing to inflict some kind of bodily harm upon me once I was out of here.

"You know you love it!" I shouted back, laughing when I heard her frustrated sigh. So, I slipped on my clothes, almost falling over when I went to tie my shoes, and walked opened the door... Only to end up with a face full of fist a split second later.

"I warned you I would get you back Josh, now lets get you out of here before we get arrested," Zara growled, grabbing hold of my collar to pull me along. Barry and Owen looked on in white faced fear as I tried to get them to help me.

"Mercy!" I shouted as we rounded a corner. I latched on for dear life and almost reenacted a scene from an old film I saw some twenty years ago... Something about a guy getting pulled into a cage by some vicious lizard or something... ANYWAY!

Zara wasn't having any of it and proceeded to drag me along by my legs... Something of a feat seeing as I only had one foot to grab onto for real support.

* * *

"You're both pansies..." I muttered irritably as the four of us road of towards Margarita-ville for lunch.

"Dude, she was dragging you along like some kind of she-devil! It was almost certain peril if we had tried to help you!" Owen shot back, looking the part of the sadistic bastard that he is. Smiling and laughing at my pain and suffering like it was the greatest show on earth.

"I'm sorry Josh, but I didn't want to risk the family... You know how it is..." Barry told me, sounding rather remorseful at his inaction to save me from my doom.

"Oh quit your belly aching!" Zara snapped at us with a laugh, "At least I didn't wound your dignity too badly!" She laughed again, causing Owen and Barry to snicker.

"You dragged me down three hallways, into the elevator, and up to the check-out desk! And then out to the CAR! HOW did that NOT wound my dignity!" I asked her incredulously, waving my arms about for emphasis.

"We're here, so stow it," Owen chuckled, he got out of the small go-cart and opened the restaurant door for Zara before walking in him self. Barry and I just looked at each other.

"And what are we, chopped liver?" I asked rhetorically. Barry laughed to this. The two of us could only smile as we went to join them.

* * *

 **I gotta say guys, I loved writing this chapter! IT was hard, but worth it! And i know its kinda short compared to the rest of my work, but it needed to be that way that way we can get back into the swing of things.**

 **And no, I haven't forgotten about Henry's job of fixing Josh's leg, though now he will have a better reason to help him. and I wonder what that whole bit with the antibiotics was about... Didn't Josh already get some of those?**

 **And keep an eye out for some of the little cameo's i'm slipping in here, cuz some of them are a little harder to spot than others ;-D**

 **Other than that, have a wonderful day everyone!**

 **And God Bless!**


	6. Accidents happen, and a tale is told!

**May 17th 2016**

* * *

Looking down at my morning news letter, I was pleasantly shocked at what I saw. At the top of the newsletter was the incident that had gone down in the Hammond Innovations Courtyard, and yes it was nicknamed "The Incident", But only for the fact that nothing truly horrendous really came of it. A little girl was taken out of an abusive home, said abusive parent was put away, and I came out of it all with naught but a flesh wound.

So for me, it was a good day.

"Ah, so they finally published that did they?" Zara asked as she fixed herself a pot of coffee, having basically moved into the spare bedroom I had offered her almost two weeks ago. She was dressed in a pair of white soft denim pants that had light pink flowers stained into the legs. She also had on a light blue blouse that hung of her shoulder. Underneath it she had on a white tank top to cover her modesty.

"Yeah, though I hope the little girl comes out of all this Okay … She seemed rather shell shocked when I had been around her..."

"That was all of five, maybe, six seconds Josh, I doubt you could have caught all that much of what the girl was like," Zara chastised me halfheartedly, having heard about some of my tales.

"True, but then again … I did get shot so who knows," I conceded, picking up my own cup of coffee and nursing it gratefully.

The two of us were sitting at the kitchen island, just enjoying the morning before work started. I was dressed in a plain white tank top and cargo pants, a pair of shin-high combat boots and an assortment of knives decorated my legs. On both hips I had a pair of side arms. The first was a black M1911 .45 pistol with an extended clip that brought its ammo count up to twelve with an extra in the chamber. It sat on my right hip and was mostly for self defense. The next was an S&W heavy revolver. It packed seven rounds of .45HP-ER(Hollow Point Exploding Rounds).

The .45HP-ER was a new type of round that one of my Uncles constituents had been working on for a military contract.

The .45HP-ER, when fired, primed a small explosive device inside the hollow tip of the round. It is similar to a C4 explosive, but with a much smaller bang- though still quite deadly. When the round hit a target, usually soft targets, the bullet will mushroom out like it should. But with the explosive inside, it has a hidden effect that is based off the mushrooming of the bullet. See, when it mushrooms, it trips the sensor inside the HP-ER which causes it to explode, sending fragments of the bullet ricocheting around the inside of the targets body. This causes an untold amount of damage to the target, rendering most dead with only the first and, on extreme occasions, a second shot.

Very deadly assets... And something one might usually find in a Sci-fi movie.

Walking over to the counter I grab a few of the already made eggs, from my morning cooking session, and dig in with a few slices of toast and a wedge of orange. Quickly eating my breakfast, having seen that I was going to be late if I didn't hurry, I waved Zara a goodbye and shot off towards the elevator.

Going down I ran into Claire Dearing, our Site Manager, in the elevator at around the sixth floor.

"Morning Miss Dearing," I greeted her cordially, smiling all the while. I still had my morning cheer about me and didn't really take into account that some may not take all to kindly to it.

"Ugh, morning Mr. Ryan... I am sorry if I don't sound all that enthused about seeing you... But I have just pulled a twenty hour shift, maybe some other time we can catch up...," She pleaded with me, though she really didn't have to go too far with her words to get my understanding.

"Of course Miss Dearing, another time … And please do get some rest, if any thing comes up just have it sent my way and I will try to deal with it for you," I smiled gently at her, understanding the sort of pain that came with having to work such skewed hours.

"Thank you, but I will have to decline... Work never rests for me, but I will try and get as much sleep as I can," She smiled dully and followed my ride all the way down to the main lobby. Once there, Claire walked off towards her car and steadily drove off towards the employee housing on the other side of the park. I on the other hand jumped in a jeep and road off towards the research paddocks on the far side of the island.

* * *

"What do you mean there was an accident!" I head the voice of Vic Hoskins shout as I pulled up to the paddock. I could plainly see a pair of ambulances parked out front with a trio of ACU armored cars stationed around them with guards posted to keep watch. There was also a tent and field triage unit set up inside the circle of guards.

So, being my usually stealthy self, I sneaked in.

Passing by a pair of guards that happened to be facing the opposite direction for just the right moment, I slipped by undetected in the morning sun and made way towards the Large tent in the center of the paddocks gravel lot. Looking inside, I saw something that, on a simple note, would have horrified a normal person. Laying on a table with about a hundred different rolls of bandages strewn out next to him, was the shredded body of one of the ACU goons from eleven days ago.

He was missing most of his arms, every thing up to the knee on his left leg, and his gut was ripped open and vacated of most of the internal organs... Several of which were laying outside his body and still bleeding profusely.

He face was a mess of gore and missing features. His nose was partially gone, only hanging on by a thread as it flapped around uselessly against his cheek. His left eye was crushed, along with his cheek bones, and almost reduced to pulp. His right ear was missing and a large patch of his scalp was missing on the sides of his head. It was all the hallmark of a Velociraptor bite to the face... They toyed with him, though it looked like they didn't eat any of him.

"Son of a bitch looks pretty fucked up...," I stated bluntly as I caught the attention of both Owen and Vic as they had gone into another round of arguing.

"Josh, how the hell'd you get in here?!" Owen shouted, his brows raised almost into his hair line. Vic looked about as murderous as when I last saw him... Holding his sidearm with a still bandaged hand no less.

"Snuck past the guards, looked over dead beat johnny here and that's about it ... Lemme guess, Dip shit fell in after taunting the girls into action? Then got his ass ate as per the consequences of fuckin' with the girls?" I asked, a dark, cheeky, grin spreading on my face as I rested my hands on both my sidearms. It was a simple warning, and Owen could see it plain as day … Vic on the other hand was being as idiotic as he was the first time I met him and ignored the threat all together.

My threat was ' _Point anything at me... And pay the price numb-nuts..._ '

"Good morning Josh … Mind telling us why you're so fucking late to the show?" Vic asked with an acidic smile that threatened to turn demonic if he kept it up any longer.

"I'm on time Hoskins," I replied, a fake smile gracing my lips as I worked my way around the operating table and over towards Owen. Never taking my eyes off the stout bastard I saddled up next to Owen.

"So … Was I right?" I asked, jutting my chin at the corpse over yonder as I stared Vic down with a passion.

"Some idiot on HIS TEAM," Vic pointed ruefully at Owen as his eyes broiled with rage, his body fat rumbled and rolled under his restraint... And I was not impressed. "Got one of my men killed, the little shit was taunting my man over there to catch a raptor-" Owen cut him off as the man went into another of his spouts about it being Owen's fault for any of this.

"Listen here," Owen growled, "None of my guys were even in the area that he fell off at! Adn it wasn't one of my guys egging him on either!" Owen all but roared as he tried to keep an even tone. His own rage was barely kept in check as he tried to win the verbal battle of wills between him and Hoskins.

"I call bullshit Grady! You guys were the only ones that would have baited one of my own into this whole disaster! It's on your head Grady! Your HEAD!" Vic howled, his jowls shaking with each word he yelled.

"Then how 'bout this," I cut in, stepping between them, "We view the tapes … That will tell us who's telling the truth and who gets to eat a shit sandwich later … Alright?" I looked to both of them, just to make sure I wouldn't have to break anything … on either of them.

"Fine."

"FINE!"

Owen and Vic growled/yelled into my ears.

"Just be happy I'm not in the mood to gut either of you for being idiots..." I sighed out heavily getting a look of dread from Vic and Owen.

* * *

"See right there, both of you were wrong … The guy just slipped … After he insulted the raptors and Owen here, bad career move on his part by-the-way Vic, never insult a packs Alpha … They'll fuck you up," I Told them as we re-watched the tape for the ninth time.

The guard had been standing guard and looking out over the enclosure like he was supposed to, but when the Raptors came out … That's when things got hairy. He began to insult them, calling them names that I knew even animals could get the meaning of … He even made a few rude gestures towards Owen, and when the Raptors saw that, they flipped their proverbial shit and just about had a fit as they barked, hissed, and growled at the man.

What took us so long to notice though, was that the mans boot laces were untied … And laying at his feet. When the dumb bastard had tried to move … Lets just say he went ass over tea kettle and found out a new meaning for the word 'PAIN'.

All five of us cringed and looked away as the Raptors bestowed their brand of revenge upon the unlucky sod that had decided it wasn't a good idea to tie his shoos today.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now can you two let this go?" I asked, looking at their white faces. Both men looked at me and then back at the screen, and then nodded very slowly. What I hadn't gathered at the time was that I was smiling very similar to how Blue did the instant after her and the pack had torn the shit out of the guy. Predatory, vile, and ready to kill. It right freaked them the fuck out.

"Yeah, we're good … Right Vic?" Owen asked, a little unnerved.

"You're insane … But yeah, we're good," Vic still looked at us with contempt as he pushed on past us. I could hear him shouting to his men to pack it up and take dead-ass's body to the morgue.

"Eventful day … You alright Owen?" I asked slapping a hand down on his shoulder to move him from his inner thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, just … Worried," Owen sighed as he rubbed his face.

"About what might happen to the pack now that Vic's on the low path to war?" I asked, shooting him a skeptical look.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Owen admitted.

"Don't worry about it, as long as I'm here, he won't touch your Girls- you can count on it."

* * *

"Blue, shut it down! Echo, back! Good girls, Charlie, Delta... Eyes on me!" Owen commanded their respect with ease and pride as he moved the four Raptors back towards their enclosures and away from any more prying eyes.

Barry, Owen, and I had spent the last three hours feeding, watching, and running the girls through the paces to get them all settled down for the after noon. Seeing as a heat wave was supposed to hit, they were going to be safer indoors than they ever could be out in the paddocks open grounds.

Thank God for AC!

"Well, that wraps up things for now," Owen said as he whipped his hands on a towel before dabbing down his face. "Good job out their Josh, you handled it all well after Vic left," Owen patted my back, smiling at the fact that I was able to defuse the whole thing with nothing but words and a bit of posturing … Or what he thought was posturing anyway.

"Thanks, though I'm starting to get the feeling that Vic doesn't like me," I told him with a shit eating grin plastered on my face. He just looked at me with the most dead pan look I'd ever seen and shook his head.

"Lets go get some lunch dammit..." He sighed and started walking towards the car.

Barry was already there, leaning against the driver side with the keeps in hand, waiting for us. I jumped in the back while Owen called shotgun and sat up front in the passenger seat. Then, with little to no preamble, we drove off.

Several minutes later, closer to half an hour really, we arrived at the gates to enter the park.

"Identification please," An automated voice called as we road up next to the gate. There was a little pad built into the wall on Barry's left.

He pulled out his ID card and swiped it. With the doors now open, we drove on in.

* * *

"So Josh, how'd all that crap happen earlier?" Owen asked as he began to wipe his hands.

"What crap? You mean the thing with Vic?" I asked feeling a bit confused.

"With the girl Stupid, I was there for the shit with Vic … I want to know about the thing that put you in the hospital," Owen sighed exasperatedly, his eyes glowing with curiosity and apprehension. Barry, on my left, even scooted over some so he could see me better.

He was interesting in my story as well it seemed.

"Well, I was going off to try and drag Henry out of his lab so we could chat over lunch … That didn't happen obviously," I tell them, starting form the beginning. "I was walking along dodging parents and children as they scurried about the courtyard of the Hammond Innovation Center. When I was about... Oh... a hundred feet from the door, this little girl ran up and slammed into my legs. She was holding on for dear life and shaking like a leaf!" I explained, motioning with my hands as to what I meant.

"So I gently pulled her away and tried to get a better look at her, which didn't happen because her apparent father rushed in and tried to basically beat her in the middle of the park. He was drunk and high as a kite, I could tell because of the stench of alcohol that permeated the air as he walked by, and the stench of drugs then clung to him like some nasty cheap cologne!" I shuttered slightly at the thought of how much crap must have been flooding his system at that point.

"So you detained him right?" Owen asked, his brows raised in speculation.

"Yep, Had him on his knees and everything... But when ACU showed up, there _HLS_ unit anyway, they were about to take him into custody when he broke away from me. HE pulled out a gun and with what little time I had I moved the girl behind me and threw a knife at him... Nailed his arm and made him drop the gun, I still ended up with the shot to my shoulder though so that sucked."

"And that's it?" Barry asked, looking a little confused.

"Yeah, I mean, how'd the guy get the gun here anyway?" Owen asked, looking a bit skeptical, though he had seen the end results of my surgery so he wasn't in disbelief anyway.

"Well, I think someone smuggled them on the island for him, or he stole it from an ACU goon or something," I told them, recounting my own personal thoughts on it all.

"Well, as long as he's being taken care of, I guess its all right isn't it?" Barry said as he leaned back, looking at me to see if I was truly alright with everything that had happened.

I laughed and nodded my head, taking a long drink of my tea.

"How long until we head back to the paddock?" I asked, looking at my watch and then to Owen.

"In an hour or so, when the heat moves out some," He said dismissively, waving his hand around a bit in a vague gesture. I shrugged, feeling fairly much the same.

Barry leaned forward and pulled out his phone and began playing some kind of soccer game on it against some guy in Britain.

Owen ordered a tea in order to cool off. I got a refill on mine and just relaxed into the seat.

"So Owen, what exactly did you do before coming here?" I asked, eyes still closed as I leaned back.

"Hmm, I thought you knew?" He muttered, doing the same as me, "No matter- I was a Navy Seal," He tells me, straightening up to pop his back before relaxing again. "I went on a few missions that took me pretty close to the boarders of Iraq and Pakistan... Nothing too extreme though," He said, moving his hand about lazily to help put it in perspective. "My team did a bit or recon work- looking for hide-e-holes and other inconspicuous crap you'd expect from that kind of environment. Got into a few firefights with the natives... Lost a couple guys, the usual shit that happens when your Intel goes to crap and the mission turns FUBAR," Owen sighed heavily, summing up his entire Navy Seal experience in just those few short words.

"Sounds like how my last foray out in the wild went...," I muttered. Thinking back to my Pride of Lions I had lived with for roughly half a year. It had happened six months ago, and it sounded very familiar to what might have happened to Owen on his tour in the Middle East.

"Oh?" He asked, opening an eye to give me a look over. "How so little buddy?" he yawned, stretched, and leaned forward. He was actually listening to what I had to say.

"Well, remember when I had told you about asking me to tell you a story about some Lions?"

"Yeah, I remember … Is this about them?"

"Yeah, it was six months ago, roughly … I had been out in the African Wilds for almost seven months by then," I stopped at seeing his confused look.

"Why were you out in the African Wilds?" He asked, nibbling on a stale fry to keep himself busy.

"Did I ever explain what it was exactly I used to do?" I asked, feeling a little sheepish now.

"Not in so many words, no."

"Alright … I must have told Barry then," I sighed, "I'm not what any sane person would call normal," I began.

"And I'm a monkey's uncle- so and?" Owen quipped, making me laugh a bit.

"Well, I have been going on excursions into the wild for the last four to five years. Living, breathing, shitting, and eating … With wild animals. Its what I've been basically raised to do after so long," I tell him, his eyes now solely set on me. "I've lived with Tigers, Lions, Cheetahs, leopards, Bears, Wolves, and about a dozen other things," I state with a bit of a chuckle, though Owen doesn't even look fazed.

"Alright … So what makes the Lions so different from the rest?" He asked, his brow arched in question. Not even pullsed by the fact that I've lived with some of the worlds deadliest animals. _'He lives with four of histories deadliest dinosaurs... I would be surprised if he actually even blinked!_ '

"I lived with them the longest. Almost a year like I said. The entire Pride, all thirteen of us; cubs, Lionesses, Lions, and myself, were moving to another section of our territory. I was bringing up the rear while our groups Alpha pair, whom I had called Morris and Pudding, led us along," I took a sip of my tea before continuing.

"Alright, sounds like a normal day … What happened?" Owen asked, shooting Barry a sideways look as the man put down his phone to listen in.

"Well, all the trouble started when Niema ran off to the west, far away from the Pride. Norris and Pudding went of high alert and we all stopped. My family began looking around, they could smell something in the air. Meanwhile, the cubs and I all laid low. I was trying to make sure that they would at least survive if we came under attack," I gulped down another mouth full of my tea.

"Why were you the one protecting the cubs? Surly one of the mothers would have been doing that instead of letting an outsider near their babies?" Barry asked, looking, to all the world, like a confused simpleton. But he had a monstrous point.

"It was because they were the second generation of cubs I had taken care of at that point," I bluntly told them. ' _Eat your heart out_ _Jane Goodall!'_

"What?" Owen asked dumbly.

"Figurativly speaking... I a-was the Alpha of our group … Seeing as I raised Most of the Pride myself overseas in one of Australia's large Big cat sanctuaries. Niema, Pudding, Scar, Big-Paw, and Morris were all my babies I guess you could say," I shrugged, smiling ruefully as I glared at my half drunken cup. Watching a bead of condensation race down the side and slam into my fingers was what snapped me out of the past.

Looking up I saw the sorrowful expression on Owens face, the understanding sigh from Barry, and the questioning look the Waitress gave me as she kindly asked if I wanted a refill.

"Yes please..."

"I'll have a coke please, and just put it on my tab," Owen groaned as he rubbed his temples. Once the girl was gone he shot me a look and smirked begrudgingly. "Ya'know Josh, no matter what it is you do … Everything around you seems to get complicated rather fast," He chuckled humorlessly as he downed some more of his tea.

"Yes, Owen has a point," Barry smirked as he punched my shoulder playfully, "Everything does seem to get complicated around you."

"Laugh it up jackasses, it gets better from here," I laughed mockingly.

"Alright, so lets recap; you were the caretaker to the heads of this Pride, raised them from cubs right?"

"Right."

"You then became their unofficial father figure and became apart of the pack, and now you're taking care of THEIR cubs while they look out for whatever it is that made what's her name?"

"Niema."

"Niema, right- Niema run off to check it all out, that it?"

"Yeah, and next comes the exciting part," I scowl, taking another sip of my tea to help calm my nerves. My gut was rumbling with acid as the memories of my pseudo-families cooling bodies rushed before my eyes. "A few minutes after Niema had run off, we heard a gunshot. Everyone went onto alert at that time, Morris, Pudding, and Scar each began to growl, urging everyone else to go to ground and hide while they searched it out," I searched for a moment on what to say next.

"Let me guess, Poachers?" Barry asked, almost growling as he tightened his hands into fist. His skin almost turning white from the pressure he was exerting.

"Yeah … Niema came bounding into the clearing just moments before her sisters and brother went out to look for her. She was bleeding from a shoulder wound and was growling, hissing and a plethora of other things to try and get us to run. But we couldn't understand her. And then that was when shit really hit the fan," I growled, slamming my fist down on the table, which startled everyone in the vicinity of us. Owen and Barry shared a look before looking back at me.

"We all looked to the bushes when they began to rumble, along with the rumble of an old diesel engine. Out of the bushes shot two jeeps and a large bus filled with poachers, each armed to the teeth and willing to use whatever they could to get their prize. They opened fire on Morris and Pudding, shredding them-"

"What the hell kind of guns were they using to do that?!" Barry asked, horrified that even a poacher would do to one of their prizes.

"They were using AK-47's, and one of the jeeps had a browning machine gun strapped to the top of the roll cage. They tore through Morris and Pudding... Scar was next when they ran her over with the bus... She died almost instantly. There were about thirty of the fuckers arrayed against us," I growled, about ready to bit somebodies head off if they even portrayed a hint of a threat to me or my two friends.

"The rest of the pride broke into action. Niema flipped around and jumped into the bus through an open window, tackling the poacher within to the floor … I heard a lot of screaming and ripping coming from inside before a few shots rang out and the sound of my girl dying came out. The rest of the Pride, all five of the remaining females- hunters- began to tear them all apart. I had taken out my own weapons, a pair of knives and went at them," I sighed, clenching and releasing my fists in a go at calming myself down. "It was a while later when I regained my senses." I sighed, trying to catch my breath and keep my adrenaline under control.

"At the time, there were still a few poachers still laying around, but they were close to kicking it. So I paid them no mind. I was able to find the rest of my pack though. It was a pair of the huntresses … Calla and Trina, they were covered in blood and looked very haggard as I walked up to them. Laying around them were what was left of the cubs... I couldn't even tell what it was exactly I was looking at at first, but I was able to make out a spot of fur amongst the mass of charged meat and bone..." I sobbed, leaning forward into the table as I remembered what had happened. Five baby cubs... All turned into bits of flesh and bone that had lain at my feet... I saw an arm... A leg... Even a piece of jaw was sitting around, partially burned and broken.

"Dear Lord...," Barry gasped quietly as he slung an arm over my shoulder as he tried to console me. I heard Owen get up and move somewhere, and became surprised when I felt hi sitting down next to me, his heavy arm slapped over my shoulder as he and Barry tried to help calm me down.

Thank you..." I whispered, I never liked showing weakness … but talking about my dead … Family? I guess you could call them? Always shook me to the core. It was the only thing that has ever, so far in life, brought me to tears … They treated me like a part of their own lives, a part that could not be cut out no matter how much any one could have tried.

" **Mr. Grady! We have a situation!** " A voice cut in over the walky-talky he had on his hip. Growling, Owen picked it up and glared at it before answering.

"What the hell d'you need Lowery!?" Owen barked out, a guttural growl echoing up form the bowls of his being as he spoke.

" **There was a break out at one of the** _ **other**_ **Research Stations! Claire needs your help!** "

* * *

 **Thank you all so much! I can't even believe how many of you have stopped to read my story! It warms my heart! So thank you!**

 **I'm especially glad for the amount of review I've gotten!**

 **RCRC36, AvidReader-EverAfter, and Phoenix Champion I'm happy to hear from you! And please, Review everyone! I'm hungry for review! They are a life blood that has died down... And us authors need it! So, even if it's just a few words, let me know what you think! Good, Bad, Open-minded, Cynical, Ugly, beautiful, or outright on your ass hilarious... I want to hear them all! So please, continue with your support.**

 **I also would love suggestions! I know where I want to go... I just know not how to get there, so this story could go in a complete circle before we get anywhere near the end... So suggestions are welcome and very much appreciated!**

 **In advance, thanks!**

 **Your Author- Harbinger!**


	7. Hmm, what can go wrong?

First of, I would like to answer a question or two that has been asked concerning this story! :)

From Bijuu-Dama-Bomber, you're close on your guess there my friend, but no cigar! You'll just have to wait and see what all is in store for our protagonist :)

That is all, please ENJOY! :D

 **There is also a poll going on my user page that I have set up to help you guys direct the story. They are just a few prompts that I'm thinking of doing, but I would like your feed back on them- so go vote! :D**

* * *

" **There are raptors out of containment Owen! ACU is requesting professional aid on this one!** " Lowery almost shrieked, his voice high pitched and urgent as he tried to convey the gravity of the situation to Owen and the rest of us.

"I understand that Lowery, but how the hell'd they get out in the first place?!" Owen growled. He gripped the tables lip furiously, on the verge of snapping it off with his anger fueled anxiety.

" **ACU hasn't been able to figure that out, but we need you there quick, Ms. Dearing has put out a call for the other RnD Paddocks to go into lock down until this whole mess is cleared up,** " Lowery sighed out. You could almost hear his hand slam against his face in aggravation, not liking the situation anymore than his coworker.

"Owen," I broke the tension, "I need to take a minute to clear my head, you and Barry should head on without me, I'll just get in the way right now … I'll go and check on the girls- make sure they're safe and sound at the paddock," I smiled wearily, a napkin clenched tightly in my hand as I tried to soak up the tears I had spilled.

"Alright, just make sure to check in every ten minutes … Got it?" Owen laid a hand on my shoulder as he got up, his features brought up in a serous scowl. It was the most serious I had ever seen him, and I've seen him get pretty serious before.

"Yes-sir," I nodded resolutely, giving him a rough salute. He released me and returned the gesture with a sharper one of his own, the small bit of military practice bringing out some of his inner SEAL. "I'll make sure the girls, and the rest of the staff, are secure," I smiled, my lips and eyes still trembling slightly from the recent crying. My tear stained cheeks turned a faint pink at the embarrassment it brought me.

"Good, be safe Josh, we'll be back," Barry clasped my shoulder roughly before sliding out of the booth behind me. The three of us quickly went our separate ways, them going of towards the far northern side of the island to deal with the break-out, while I hitched a ride with one of our staff back to the Paddock.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, here's what is going down outside the wall … Owen and Barry have been commandeered to go round up a few stray Bunnecula... Also known as our child friendly blood-thirsty Raptors. And under Owens orders, I've been told to make sure we all go home within the next few hours. We need to check and make sure the compound is secure, and that all protocols have been followed. That means that the Girls are fed, the enclosure is cleaned, and that Blue still has Owen's boot … Sound good everyone?" I asked, a wide grin sweeping across my features as everyone laughed at the last bit of my speech. I had taken to standing up on one of the exterior catwalks to give my speech to the two dozen staff members. And I finally found out the actually designation for this damned enclosure that we had all named 'The Homestead'... RnDp-9 Or the Research and Development Paddock – unit 9.

"Sounds like a plan to me Josh-man, but who gets to be the lucky one to throw Owen's boot back in?" A man named Kirk asked, he stood at a rough five foot nine inches and looked like a regularly fit dude, blond hair blue eyes … all the hallmarks of what the old Nazi regime would call the pure race or some such crap.

Granted the man didn't even remotely act like them, it was just funny when I heard about him being called a Nazi and then him burying his foot in some guys balls... I hoped it was Hoskins!

"We'll draw straws when it's time, but for now- we got work to do people!" I clapped my hands, getting everyone to spring into action. I also heard the rousing sounds of Blue and the other three girls from deep inside the Paddock. They only barked once or twice to ward off any potential threats, leaving the rest of us to our work.

"Jim, Delphi, Malcolm! Your three go clear out the hay trough, the girls don't like moldy hay!" I barked, having had my own experiences with how that can irritate an animal/pack-mate. The three men quickly sprung into action and ran up the stairs of the Enclosure and headed off in the girls' direction. Everyone was aiming to please, seeing as they were given orders by Owen- and the fact I was the Nephew of the companies CEO/Founder.

"Jack, take Marry over to the generators and check for any kind of faults there might be, its been to long since those things were checked," I called out as I looked over the latest report.

It was a detailed mock up of all the jobs around the Paddock. How often they had to be done, how long it was since they had been done, and if any errors/mistakes had occurred during a rotation for any one item.

"Johnson! I want a new ten Terabyte hard-drive installed in the office. The cameras need the extra space space for all the filming we do around here," A tall black man in cammo fatigues shot me a sloppy salute and ran off to file the requisition report.

"Alright, if anyone needs me, I'll be making a few rounds of the enclosure, my channel is ninety-nine," I radioed over the wide band frequency.

Walking around the enclosure I inspected the catwalks, seeing as I could now do this without having to contend with Owen and his constant talking, bless his soul, and with the constant tittering of the Girls down below.

I found a slew of small problems with the walkways; lose bolts, rusted screws, rusted grates, bent railings, stripped nuts, and the occasional wobbly truss greeted me as I made my rounds. Finding something new with each pass, I finally took a pad of paper and pencil with me to start really documenting all the repairs that needed to be done to the glorified walkways of death.

"Fix section A-34c on far right side..." "Weld section D-03 to section C-03..." Replace bolts for sections C, B, F, L, and R. Stripped and in need of replacing..."

I continued on with my mumblings about repairs for a good two hours, looking over different sections and sub-sections of the enclosure, interior and exterior.

" **Josh, come in Josh!** " A voice cried over my radio, sounding urgent and deathly afraid.

"Josh here, report!" I shouted back, having dropped my paper and pencil to the ground in a quick fumble to get to my radio.

" **It's Jack sir! He's missing! The same with Marry! I tired to radio them, but they never answered! Johnson and I tried to find them on the camera's … but we can't find them! The Generator shed is locked tight too!** " Larry, one of the senior staff members at the Paddock cried.

"I'll go check it out Larry, just get everyone else into the shelter! Send Owen a call and tell him that we are having suspicious activity over here. And don't sugar coat it- if he shows up, he shows up, if its a false alarm, well tough shit!" I barked, getting a gruff "Yessir" out of the older man before he hung up. ' _Shit goes down … and I'm the only one with enough of a brain to deal with it … Figures.'_

Running across the catwalks and down the stairs I tripped on the last step and landed in the gravel below, shredding the knees of my pants and scrapping up my elbows and palms in the process. I muttered a low curse and quickly got to my feet, wiping myself down to get out any rocks before running on. I ran around the complex and past several of the staff a before I got to the generators.

The gate to the Generator was still locked with the Chain and Pad that Barry usually kept on it. Nothing was really out of place at first glance … though when I looked closer I saw a few things that stood out.

The padlock had a key in it that had been bent over, which was strange. The rest of the key chain was laying on the ground, partially buried under some of the dirt and gravel that made up the area around the Paddock. I also saw a few flecks of blood peppering the area around the key chain and the door. Looking at the ground more closely I could make out what looked to be the hurried steps of a struggle; though all too brief. I could make out two sets of booted tracks in the gravel, having noticed the deeper furrows that our boots made earlier. Upon better inspection I saw that there was a second set of tracks that seemed to come _towards_ the Paddock, instead of around it and away from it.

I was also able to find a second spot of blood flecks … along with what looked to be where a body had crashed into the gravel and slid. I didn't notice anything like that near the gate, but that doesn't mean much of anything. Pulling out my 1911 .45 I readied it and made sure the safety was off.

Grabbing my Radio, I made a call.

"Owen … Please tell me that you caught those Raptors already...," I pleaded, my question being punctuated by the sudden growl/hiss of the Girls from inside the Paddock. They were starting to act up, barking, hissing, and raising all kinds of vocal hell.

" **No such Luck Joshy-boy, we're still searching for them-** " I didn't let him continue.

"Owen … The Raptors are here, Jack and Marry are MIA, everyone is getting into the office … I was out searching for Jack and Marry when I figured this all out, I think they're still here man, hury up," I stopped broadcasting and dropped the raidio, looking straight ahead at the bloodied body of Marry as she came running towards me. Her shirt was missing and her sports braw was barely even attached to her body, letting her assets out for all the world to see.

I paid her no mind though, seeing as there was a duo of Raptors running up behind her to take her back down.

"Move!" I shouted, taking aim with my Pistol. She saw me just in time to zag to the left, out of my line of fire. I unloaded three rounds in quick succession into the first one, tripping it up with the unexpected hits. The other Raptor barked in confusion and peeled off to help her sister. Marry ran out of the forest and cleared the most of the gravel field before I heard a third shriek. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a third Raptor fly out of the bushes and tackle Marry to the ground, its large sickle claws tearing through her side and gutting her as they landed.

The Raptor snapped her mighty jaws around Marry's neck and gave it a quick snap, silencing her screams. Her life bled out onto the Grey, almost white, gravel of the Paddock. This all happened in the span a few seconds, my brain having stalled just long enough for my actions to cause her death.

"FUCK!" I shouted, leveling my pistol at the new threat. I unloaded four rounds into the Raptor, hitting her square in the chest with ease. She shrieked and tumbled over, not even bothering to stay latched onto Marry's corpse.

Seeing my opportunity, I ran, booking it back around the enclosure and right back towards the office.

* * *

 **(Just for the hell of it, play "Dancing with the Devil" for accompaniment)**

Rounding the last corner I slipped and slid, my boot and leather bound stub not keeping an all to even traction with the loose gravel. Just as I fell a Raptor, the first one I had shot, shot through the spot I had just been in, claws and Jaws working in a fever to try and catch me.

In a flash I had my gun up and flashing as I unloaded another trio of bullets into her side, right into her hip. She staggered as she shot by, crashing into one of the staff issued jeeps. She slammed head first into the door, busting it off its hinges and bashing it into the car itself. With a strangled moan, she called for help.

Running past her I tried to make a go for the Office, where I would be protected by five inches of steel and round door handles- that locked from the inside no less!

Much to my consternation though there was a Raptor already up there at the door, trying to break it down to get to the rest of the staff. Three of whom, being the staff, I saw laying on the ground in pools of their own blood.

Making a snap decision I raced up the stairs towards the Catwalks, knowing I would have the advantage there … or at least more of an advantage, kind of. Almost tripping over myself as I scrambled up the stairs I felt an impact behind me. Casting a furtive glance over my shoulder as I continued to limb the stairs I saw the other uninjured Raptor shaking itself off after having ran into the rails leading up to the stairs.

Seeing her look up at me, I redoubled my efforts to get away. The ache in my right leg urging me onward, away from the Raptors.

I could hear the angry barks and hisses of Blue and the Girls coming from the far end of the Paddock, safe behind closed doors. They were furious with the fact that a different pack of Raptors were now intruding upon their territory, and chasing one of their... people, prey, watcher... I don't know!? They were railing against their cages, slamming their bodies against them to try and get to the intruders. I could hear their banging, their howls for blood, as the Raptors and I came ever closer.

I made it to the top of the stairs when I felt a claw graze my left pant leg. I didn't even look back as I lashed out with my boot. Hitting her in the face I kept going, my stump aching with every step. When a pair of jaws clamped down on my leather bound leg, I tripped. Landing face first into the grating of the catwalk. Now looking like I kissed a meet grinder to hard, I yanked on my leg and slipped out of the leather bindings, laving the Raptor with a mouth full of thick skin and metal clamps.

"Fuck off ya bitch!" I yelled, pulling out my S&W .45HP-ER. I fired a single round into the Raptors face.

The round entered at the tip of her nose and traveled about three inches in before the mushrooming effect set off the inborn explosive... Which blew apart her snout, sending bits of flesh and bone scattering across the open space. Her snout now looked she had gotten into it with a cheese grater and lost, her howls of pain and rage echoing inside my head. Instead of a long sleek snout, a short bloody mess now took its place. No tongue, no teeth, no nostrils save for two little holes that barely even opened to allow air.

"I said … FUCK OF!" I yelled, cocking back the leaver and letting a second round fly. This one managed to connect with her throat... ending her howls with a gurgled yelp before the Raptor crumpled over, writhing in pain as her life blood bled from her body.

' _Five shots left... Shit..._ ' I mentally cursed a I eyed the shaking Stairway for but a second. I quickly got back to my feet and ran off, my unshielded stub screaming with pain with every step I took as it slammed against the grated catwalk.

I heard the shrieking of the Raptors as they found their dying sister, their howls of rage soon followed when they saw me. I sped up my pace as I raced for the safety of the center pylon. There was an emergency exit located in its side that led down to the enclosure below, and to safety.

I could feel their feet crashing against the gratings as they raced after me. Their heavy bodies making the catwalks groan from the extra weight of the large avian reptiles.

"LARRY! CODE OMEGA! LOCKDOWN PROTOCAL! **NOW!** " I shouted as the Raptors gained on me, their powerful legs propelling them towards me with the intent to kill, maim, and slaughter.

" **GOT IT!** " The speakers yowled, Larry's voice throwing the raptors off for a moment, a moment I sorely needed.

But with a loud groaning snap, everything came to an unexpected stop... Time slowed and the world began to shift in a different direction … one that none of us could have seen coming.

* * *

-Eat him!-

=No!=

+BITE HIM!+

Distorted echos drifted through my head. Soothing, yet powerful in their surety. I could feel death circling me as the voices spoke within me … like specters.

=Do not touch him!=

/Protect!\

=Yes!=

' _Protect? Protect from what?_ ' I asked myself. Their words meaning little and making as much sense.

-He is Prey! Meat for the Taking!-

+He killed our bond! Our self! He will die!

' _What did I kill? What bond?_ ' I wondered, listening to the broken speech as I tried to regain my faculties.

" **Josh! GET UP MAN! RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!** " A voice exploded into my head, echoing around me as the fog moved away, leading me back into the light of pain and danger.

"Fuck...," I gasped, coughing, as I tried to suck in some air.

=Safe! Lives! Away!= the voice screeched, sounding more feral and angry towards the end.

Wrapping a hand around the grip of my revolver, I rolled over and pointed it at the closest body. What I saw was very … Disconcerting. I was surrounded by seven Raptors, and with how my head was feeling right then, I could barely even see straight- let alone shoot.

I saw the three Raptors from earlier, two of them with their chests bloody. Both of them were panting heavily, the third one just stood behind them, giving everyone present a feral look while she fretted over her sisters. We were all in the enclosure now, all eight of us, along with the dead body of the last Raptor I had fought with.

The catwalk we had been on had given way under the extra weight, tossing us all to the Paddock floor below. Looking at the intruding Raptors I saw that one of them had what looked like a broken leg. Granted, she was still standing on it. The catwalk had broken apart when it crashed, tossing pieces of metal tubing and pipe all over the immediate area.

Off to my right were the new Raptors … which I noticed weren't looking at me with the same kind of blood-lust the others were. They were more interested, curious, than furious. They looked from me to the other Raptors in a way that exuded caution and intelligence.

-He, is ours!- one of the angry voices screamed again, right as the lead Raptor inched towards me, as if to emphasis upon the voice's unheard words.

=HE!= the kinder voice railed, =Is Of our Alpha!= I noticed another Raptor, save from my right, step forward to emphasis the other voices words

/Friend!\ the other, quieter voice, chimed in. Just in time with one of the raptors chirping bark.

+Blood! Have his blood!+ another of the angry voices howled, the same time as a dangerous his escaped one of the invading raptors.

"Fuck this shit...," I groaned, my head hurting to much to think. I took aim and began unleashing hell upon my pursuers.

The first round slammed into the lead invaders shoulder, exploding inside her chest cavity with a soft (crack) that ended up throwing her sideways into her sister. The next round skipped across the ground and impacted against the enclosures far wall, exploding on contact with the hardened cement.

At that time, everything became a blur of motion. Raptors charged, screeching, hissing, barking, and crying out as they tried to gut each other. It was a spectacle like none other. Leathery bodies slammed into each other as they vied for control of the situation, but it was all for not on the invaders side, both wounded and outnumbered more than two to one.

Getting to my knees I was able to steady myself better, and fired off another round. This one went wide, while the next clipped a shoulder blade and bounced off, exploding behind the Raptors harmlessly. The last shot hit dirt and sprayed mud and grime all over the battling Raptor. Hisses and growls bounced around me as I tossed my empty gun to the ground, not having thought to bring any extra rounds with me- I mean, who thinks of there being a break out?! Come on!

Stumbling upright, I looked for anything I could use as a possible weapon. Looking around I saw a few busted pieces of railing laying about. Stumbling over to them I saw that they were still attached to a piece of the metal scaffold that had held it all together. Grunting in annoyance, at the sound of pitched combat going on behind me, the lack of a weapon, and the fact that my face, leg, and stump, all felt like they were on fire.

"Fuck this shit … First its angry parents, now its pissed off Raptors... What's next?! Fucking T-Rex rampage or some crap!" I growl, ranting for no reason than to rant.

I quickly stumbled over to a long piece of railing that just so happened to b no less than ten feet from the scuffling Dino's...

"When things get rough, the rough keep going..." I grumbled, seeing a lull in the combat. The four Raptors that had 'protected me', whom I realized were Blue and the rest of the Girls … who somehow got out of their cages, were now on the far side of the scuffle. The two from earlier were now on the near side, right in front of me no less! Their backs were turned to me, so I took the chance and dived for the pipe.

Hearing the sound of my body crash to the dirt floor behind them, the two invaders flipped around and shrieked, but they were not ready for what I had done next.

Rolling up onto my knees with the pie in hand, I swung it; and like a pike of old it obeyed the same laws of physics. The light weight piece of metal flew around and slammed into the right Raptors cheek, sending her reeling from the surprise hit. The other girl on though charged in the instant my attack had stopped. She had her claws and jaws ready to shred me, but I had a surprise.

Pulling out one of the throwing knives from one of the pouches I had on me, I gripped it tightly and waited for her to get closer. Dropping the pipe I flinched backwards into a ready stance, knife in my left with my right open and pinned close to my chest while I held the knife in a reverse grip. She lunged for my face with a speed I hadn't thought her capable of, even for a predator … then again, I was basing most of this on my interactions with smaller, furrier predators that were less likely to actually eat me than these were.

Her claws neared my chest as her jaws came within inches of grazing my nose, but that was when I struck. In the blink of an eye I moved to the side, out of her immediate reach. I was even able to gouge out a long gash across her sternum. She shrieked in pain and rage as she flipped back towards me, her reptilian gaze filled with hatred and hunger as she moved towards me.

The sound of a dying Raptor, though, caused us both to look over at the last of her sisters being ripped apart by the Girls. Predation at its finest ladies and gents, I give you … … the Raptor squad!

When I looked back at her, she was already flying at me with her legs raised, sickle claw poised to gut me, as she tried to pounce. I, on the other hand, had a different idea.

Lashing out with my stump of a right leg, I 'kicked' her in the head and sent her sprawling to the ground, dazed and still angry. Her shaky steps told me that now was the perfect time to strike. So I did.

Jumping on her back I tackled her to the ground, pinning her underneath my superior strength, that strength being completely subjective at the moment.

She writhed under my weight, trying to shake me off, but I knew that if she did … I was a dead man. I wrapped an arm around her neck and held on for dear life, my other arm busy with making sure I didn't stab myself with the knife. She lifted us up off the dirt and tried to carry us away, vainly, in an attempt to throw me off.

With limbs flailing about in a mad attempt to keep hold of her, I saw my chance and buried my knife up to the hilt in the back of her neck, narrowly missing her spine. She shrieked and fell forward, the sudden pain tripping her up. Launching myself off her back, arms flailing, I screamed when I felt a terrible pain lance through my left arm.

Shoot a glance over to it quickly I saw that she had racked her teeth down my arm in an attempt to grab me. In the process though, she had flayed a good portion of my fore arm, leaving bits of gore and muscle hanging from the quick strike.

I landed roughly, rolling a few times till I came to a stop on my knees. I was then able to watch as Blue and the girls finished her off, all four of them having stood back while I fought the voracious beast. They tore into her, silencing her quickly as they snapped her neck and feasted upon her corpse.

Breathing heavily from the adrenalin high, I kept a weary gaze fixed on the four Raptors. Their tails swung vividly in the air as they feasted upon the carcase of their fallen foe. I slowly, with shaky a hand, pulled out another throwing knife from my leg holster. I now only had three left on the small bandolier. Eyeing them slowly, I inched towards the Pylon, knowing that it was my only way-

^Sister … He's up … He's watching!^ A new voice squeaked inside my head, just as one of the Girls- Echo I think- popped her head up and chirped. She sounded almost excited.

=Of our Alpha is strong … Alpha chose good...,= the lower, and kinder, of the previous voices spoke next, just as Blues head popped up and away from the carcase; a low warble having been issued from her large maw.

#Keep him?# Another, gruffer voice asked, Delta's head popping up that time.

/Protect! He did for us, we do for him!\ The hyper sounding voice from before broke through the small din, snapping me out of my funk. Charlies head snapped up, chirping and warbling madly.

=We keep, bond... Small, but there...,= The kind voice said again, just as blue let out a sort of warbled bark.

/EEEEH!\ The hyper voice shouted, the girlish shriek reverberating within the confines of my skull. At the same time Charlie cried out the same time Charlie let out a string of high-pitched shrieks and cries. She danced from one clawed foot tot he next as she pranced around her sisters.

#Silence!# the gruff voice barked, Delta barking along with it.

AS they all began to talk, I inched further and further away, not liking how they this was all going...

(SNAP!) The sound of a large dry branch breaking under my booted foot echoed across the enclosure, drawing the four girl's' attention to me.

=Of our Alpha?= The deep kind voice called, Blue's head having snapped in my direction at the sound. He head was cocked sideways some, like she was wondering what I was doing.

/Safe! … Stay?\ Charlies head quirked the opposite direction, giving me an odd look as she chittered quietly.

"Girls … I have to … um, go … Alright?" I smiled anxiously, not wanting to have to hurt Owen's girls, though I was more than willing to defend myself if things turned south. They all looked at me with curiosity, eying my limp arm with something akin to concern reaching their reptilian eyes.

/Hurt?\ The youngest voice, the hyper one, asked just as Charlie tilted her head and chirped.

=Injured with no foot … this one still took down look a-likes, fast, cunning... Of our Alpha is swift hunter,= The voice I was beginning to associate with Blue spoke awed like within my head, the same instant her chitterings started.

#He needs healing claws Sister, we cannot give this...# Delta half hissed half Chirped to as the words entered my mind, almost like they were musical notes taken from a broken ensemble.

Flinching slightly at the implications of what the voices were saying... Or what my subconscious was thinking, I cringed as a gust of air swept by my flayed arm. I bit down on my cheek to keep from screaming out in pain, it was like someone had poured hot metal over my arm and let it soak right in, lighting all my nerve endings on fire.

' _Alright... Don't know what the fucks going on here... But I'm nope-ing the fuck out and taking a long ass break after this. And if I hear another voice in my head, it will be too soon... Damn this concussion is bad..._ '

' _ **You will always hear me...**_ '

' _Fuck it..._ '

"Easy Girls, I'll be out of your hair in a moment … so just stay...," I tried to sound soothing, but the excruciating pain in my limbs and face; don't get me started on the face... Fucking grates can go burn in hell! Like I was saying; the excruciating pain in my body made it hard for me to sound anything else, but in pain.

The Girls seemed to listen, seeing as they just stood in their spots and moved from clawed foot to clawed foot in agitation.

^Of our Alpha … Kind … Like Shadow?^ The soothing voice from earlier cooed as Echo warbled and chirped softly, her jaw working a bit slow at the sounds.

"Good Girls, I'll tell Owen you did good...," I smiled weakly, having finally reached the emergency access door to the pylon. Taking up the knife in my mouth I never looked away from Blue and the girls, never taking my eyes off them, as I placed my hand inside a small slot on the pylon that led to a built in hand reader.

With a quick blink of green, the door opened and let me proceed inside, closing the instant I touched the maintenance latter. I then made the arduous journey up the metal rungs and deposited my bleeding carcase on the gating that surrounded the pylon.

"If Owen doesn't get here soon... I'm calling in sick and not leaving this spot..." I mumbled, delusional, as the darkness began to creep in again, my body finally going into shock. My arm had finally stopped hurting, though for some reason I knew that wasn't a good thing... My leg, the stumpy one, felt like it was on fire... And my face felt like a swarm of bees had made their home inside my skin and didn't like that I was still alive.

And as my consciousness left me, I heard the terrified voice of one of my only friends on this damned island.

"JOSH!" was the last thing I heard as the darkness took me...

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you all like this chapter, and sorry for the lateness of it, I have been bogged down with a tone of things- most of which counted as life, and with the process of making sure that this was written how I wanted it to be.**

 **And yes, the universe does not like Josh all that much, seeing as it likes to just chew on him till he's just a pile of mush and curses! XD**

 **Until next time!**

 **Your Author, Harbinger!**


End file.
